


Details From Beyond

by henley_sarah



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Everybody Lives, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Draco Malfoy, Literary Theory, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Oral Sex, Quantum Mechanics, Romantic Fluff, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sex, Sharing, Sirius Black Lives, The Author Regrets Everything, Timeline What Timeline, Timelines, Twenty One Pilots Reference, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 45,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henley_sarah/pseuds/henley_sarah
Summary: The sorting hat is placed on your head. It says nothing. After what seemed like an eternity, the hat says, "Impossible. You shouldn't exist.""Yeah, I know I shouldn't exist. We've covered this. Just sort me and we can move on." I sighed."I'm confused. I was told... something different. But you, you just shouldn't exist here at all. How are you here?" It asked."I don't know," I whined."I'm not saying you don't belong at Hogwarts. You just don't belong in this world. At all. How are you here? How are you alive?" It went on with its confusion."I don't know how I got here. I don't know why I'm here. I just want to eat and go to bed." I closed my eyes, trying to block out the stares from the students."Are you dead?" The hat asked."For all I know, maybe. Maybe I am dead. Maybe I went to an alternate universe. It's all just maybe's at this point." I shrugged. "Just fucking sort me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it gets better as it progresses, just trust me

I'm not sure how I got here, but I woke up in what seemed to be a hotel, bags surrounded my bed, and my cat curled up to my legs.

Did I black out last night? What even happened? Where am I?

I checked my phone on the nightstand, and a train ticket sitting next to it caught my eye.

"Platform nine and three quarters? The Hogwarts express. Must be a joke." I huffed and saw it was September first, the day students would board the Hogwarts Express to get to Hogwarts.

Sitting up, I yawned and cracked my neck and back, waking my kitty, then pulled my bag up and onto my bed and looked through it.

There was a uniform in there that I recognized. White shirt, black V-neck sweater, black skirt, black pants, grey socks, black shoes. There was even a black folded cloak, that I didn't touch, in fear of messing it up.

There was also a slim plum colored box with a gold seal. I opened it and found a wand lying in a black velvet bed.

"Jesus, that's intricate." I hummed and took the wand out, staring, before I gave an experimental wave, feeling like an idiot.

I didn't expect sparks to fly out the end.

"AH JESUS FUCK!" I swore and jumped back, startling Pudding. "I'm sorry, baby." I calmed her down with some pets. "I did not expect that to work."

I looked back through the bag and saw some of my own clothes, my lotions, body sprays, face masks, and skin medicine and moisturizer.

There was a smaller bag, a little bigger than my cat, and looking through it, I found all my makeup and my brushes and beauty blender.

"Oh, thank the Gods." I sighed, closing that up safely.

There was another case, and I undid the latch and looked in, finding just a few of my favorite books. The Picture of Dorian Gray, The Great Gatsby, Carry On, and the entire Harry Potter series. I knew they were mine, too, from the scuffs on the hardcover of Carry On, and the worn pages and ripped covers of Harry Potter that I've had since birth, practically.

I closed the case back up, and a thought struck me. Why did I have the series and a uniform, wand, and train ticket? Was I supposed to go to King's Cross and pass through the barrier and go to Hogwarts?

That's a bit stupid.

There was also a carrier in the room for Pudding, and I went down and packed my bags onto a luggage carrier, and went back to the room. I didn't remember checking in, but I somehow had a keycard. Anyway, I packed my things on, balancing the pet carrier carefully, and took it outside, then hailed a cab.

Thankfully, I did have money on me to pay the cab to get me to King's Cross. While in the backseat, I checked my phone once again for the time and found it stuck on one hundred percent battery.

"That's odd." I hummed.

"Hm?" The cabbie asked.

"Oh, nothing. My phone is just acting up, is all." I said, hitting the power button and putting it back in my pocket.

We arrived at King's Cross, and I got a trolley to put my shit on and made a quick visit to the gift shop.

I got myself some pens, a sharpie, and a couple of thick notebooks. I tucked them into my bag, then took my wand out and stored it in my waistband at my hip.

I also found my earbuds and put them in my pocket, and went to go find platform nine and three quarters, as it was getting close to departure time.

I found it and slipped through, got my shit on board with some help, and found a compartment all to myself.

I cast Muffilato around it, put my earbuds in my phone, then my ears. I went to Google and found a list of all the spells and what they did. I wrote them down in one of my new journals as I listened and sang along to my music.

Once I had the list down, I sharpied my name on my shit, then wrote a letter to Dumbledore, explaining how I just woke up with a ticket, uniform, and wand, and now I don't know what to do.

I poked my head out and immediately saw Ginny Wesley hanging outside with Dean Thomas.

"Hey, anybody got an owl I can borrow?" I asked, earbuds around my neck.

"Hey, Ron." Ginny knocked on a side compartment, and Ron Weasley stuck his head out. "Let her borrow your owl." She nodded at me.

"Why?"

"To send a letter, idiot," Ginny said and I smiled.

"You can use mine." Harry fucking Potter popped out with Hedwig on his arm.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled and scrawled Dumbledore's name quickly on the front, then gave it to the owl. "You are downright gorgeous, Hedwig. A pretty girl." I smiled and she gave a tiny hoot before Harry went into his compartment and opened the window to let her fly out.

"What's your name? I've never seen you before." Dean asked.

"It's Briar. Briar Pitch." I smiled. "You don't have to introduce yourselves, I know who you all are," I said.

"What year are you?" Hermione asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, then thought, and gave a shrug. "Good question."

In reality, I was eighteen, but this was not my eighteen-year-old body. Sure, I still had my same hair, same tattoos and such, but somehow I just felt younger.

"How do you not know? How old are you?" Ginny said.

"I... don't know." I sighed, then closed my eyes and shook my head. "It's been a weird ass morning."

In some odd hours, we were at Hogwarts, and I had changed into my uniform as everyone else had. My wand was still at my hips, my phone in my pocket.

I walked with the crowd and got on the horseless carriages that I knew were driven by thestrals. I wanted to reach out and pet one, but that would probably look odd to everyone else that couldn't see them.

I saw McGonagall waiting, and her gaze zeroed in on me. "Briar Pitch, I assume."

"Yes, ma'am. Did you all get my letter?" I asked.

"Would I be standing here if we didn't?" She hummed, then looked me up and down, then nodded her head for me to walk with her.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Eighteen. But this body... when I woke up, it just, I don't know, felt younger. If that makes sense." I said and she nodded.

"The Headmaster, based on your letter, believes you are here to help and guide Harry Potter, and all of us. So he's placing you in the fifth year and in Gryffindor. We will still hold a sorting for you, though, to make it look like you're a real transfer." She said and I nodded, then we entered the Great Hall, a bunch of first years grouped up, waiting to be sorted.

They were all sorted, then McGonagall motioned for me to get up on the stool.

"This is our transfer student, Briar Pitch." McGonagall introduced me, then put the hat on my head.

The hat was quiet for a long moment. It said nothing. I was super anxious, and everyone was staring at me.

After what seemed like an eternity, the hat said so everyone could hear through the dead silence, "Impossible. You shouldn't exist."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the hat.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't exist. We've covered this. Just sort me and we can move on." I sighed.

"I'm confused. I was told... something different. But you, you just shouldn't exist here at all. How are you here?" It asked.

"I don't know," I whined.

"I'm not saying you don't belong at Hogwarts. You just don't belong in this world. At all. How are you here? How are you alive?" It went on with its confusion.

"I don't know how I got here. I don't know why I'm here. I just want to eat and go to bed." I closed my eyes, trying to block out the stares from the students.

"Are you dead?" The hat asked.

"For all I know, maybe. Maybe I am dead. Maybe I went to an alternate universe. It's all just maybe's at this point." I shrugged. "Just fucking sort me."

"Well, I see you're a Slytherin, but I was told you had to be in Gryffindor, so..." it muttered in my ear before calling out Gryffindor for everyone to hear.

The Gryffindors cheered, and McGonagall took the hat off my head, and I turned to her. "I still need school supplies, so..."

"We'll work it out tomorrow morning." She nodded.

"Okay. Great. Thanks." I smiled and went down to the Gryffindor table, quickly finding Harry fucking Potter and sat down right next to him.

Dumbledore started the feast and I started picking up food.

"Okay, Harry, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out with it," I said and he looked a little scared. "I'm here to save your ass."

"Why? How?" He asked.

"No clue. I just woke up this morning in a random hotel in London with the robes and a wand and a train ticket, and I was thinking, I must've drunk so much. Then I remembered, I didn't drink shit yesterday, so this is real. Then I was on the train, then I met you all, now I'm here." I shrugged.

"Now, I know the past, present, and future of this world of yours. I'm gonna help you out a bit, okay? What year is it?" I asked, then stood a little and looked at the table of professors, finding the pink toad well enough.

"Fifth year, Order of the Phoenix. Fucking great." My lip curled and I sat back down. "Wait, does that mean I'm fifteen again? Oh, gross, I hated being fifteen. Ah, well at least I'm not twelve or thirteen." I sighed.

The three were just staring at me.

"So are you like... a Seer?" Ron asked.

"Sure, you could say that." I shrugged.

"Well, how do we believe you?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you've got to have some proof."

"Ask me anything. Past, present, or future." I shrugged, not seeing any harm in it.

"Who won the Quidditch World Cup?" Ron asked.

"Ireland, but Krum caught the Snitch," I said.

"Alright." He said and the other two looked at him. "First thing I could think up."

"Okay. Um..." Hermione thought.

"Question. Are you still keeping Rita Skeeter in a jar, or have you set her free?" I asked and they moved to hush me.

"She's free. And unemployed." Hermione answered.

The twins slid over, grins on their faces, and I stared. George had both ears, and Fred was alive.

"Why's she staring at us like that?" They asked.

"Maybe something happens to you in the future?" Harry suggested.

"You can see the future?" Fred looked amazed.

"Apparently, she's omnipotent," Hermione said.

"I'm not offended you don't believe me, Hermione." I shrugged. "But once I start saving your asses..." I paused, suddenly getting an idea.

"Jesus fuck, I'm brilliant." I smiled. "Harry, you still speak Parseltongue, right? Fifth year, yes, you do. Great. You can help me out to help you out."

"Why? What?" He asked.

"I need to get down to the Chamber of Secrets. I need something from there." I sighed, thinking up a plan as I ate. "Or maybe I could just... nah, I don't trust him." I dismissed that idea completely.

Then I shot up again. "Wait! You've already been to Grimmauld Place... fuck. I'm too late... or did that happen at Christmas? Ah, I can't remember." I frowned.

"Hey, maybe you could get Sirius to..." I said and they hushed me again.

"Okay, alright... shit, how am I gonna break into Gringotts? Wait, is it there even if she's in jail? Shit, I need to plan..." I huffed, already getting a headache.


	3. Chapter 3

I made a list last night of each of the Horcruxes and where they were.

 _Tom Riddle's diary - destroyed_  
_Marvolo Gaunt's Ring - will be destroyed_  
 _Salazar Slytherin's Locket - Grimmauld Place_  
 _Helga Hufflepuff's Cup - Gringotts_  
 _Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem - Hogwarts_  
 _Harry Potter - when the time comes_  
 _Nagini the Snake - Neville_

I hid that list and went to breakfast, McGonagall passing out the schedules.

"Ah, Miss Pitch." She said and I went over to her. "Professor Dumbledore is waiting by the entrance hall. He will escort you to Diagon Alley."

"Ah. Thank you." I said and rushed out and to the doors.

"Hello, Dumbledore. Thanks for taking me to get my supplies. But could we actually just go to a Staples?" I asked and he blinked at me.

"Muggle materials work just fine. I'm not taking my notes on parchment when I can just do it in a spiral notebook." I said and he hummed and held out his arm.

He Apparated us away, and in front of a Staples office supply store. I went in, him following me, and grabbed a basket, looking through the aisles for what I needed with a list in my mind.

"So I also have some things to ask since we're away from ears and all," I said and he gave a little hum.

"The Horcruxes. I can destroy them easily. Well, three of them at least." I said and he looked at me. "You can destroy one in a year, but you have to destroy it immediately. I can get two of the ones pretty easily, but I will need help on one." I said and looked at him.

"How do you feel about breaking and entering, and also robbery?" I asked and he looked a little shocked.

"I know you're chaotic good, so..."

"Were you planning to steal these supplies, Miss Pitch?" He asked as I picked up a backpack.

"Yes. But for the Horcruxes, one is in a highly guarded vault at Gringotts. Trust me, if I get these three out of the way, it'll save everyone a whole lot of trouble later on." I said and he nodded.

"I understand." He said as he watched me pick up a bag and start filling it with nine three subject spiral notebooks, two packs of my favorite pens, a stapler, a huge ass pack of sharpies, and an adult coloring book of tessellations.

He Apparated us back to Hogwarts. "I'll see what I can do about Gringotts. Until then, Miss Pitch." He said and walked away.

I went up to my dorm and unpacked my supplies, then looked at my schedule and started labeling my notebooks by class, and packed only what I needed for today.

Monday was History of Magic, double Potions, lunch, Divination, then double DADA. Tuesday was double Charms, double Transfiguration, lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, then Herbology. Wednesday was Charms, break, Transfiguration, lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, then Astronomy at night. Thursday was Potions, Charms, History of Magic, lunch, DADA, break. And finally, Friday was History of Magic, double Herbology, lunch, DADA, break.

So with four notebooks in my bag, a pen, a personal notebook, The Great Gatsby, my phone and earbuds, I went off to class and realized I had no fucking clue where anything was.

"Fuck," I swore, then spotted Neville down the hall. "Hey, Neville! Mind showing me where History of Magic is?" I asked.

"Oh. Um, sure. You're the transfer right?" He asked.

"Briar." I introduced myself with a smile.

"I'm Neville, nice to meet you." He nodded and we walked along. We got into the room and I took a seat and took notes. I was actually a very good note taker.

After, we went to Potions, and I was talking with Neville.

"So I heard Hermione doesn't believe you know the future." He said.

"I do. You want to know yours?" I asked, and he looked up, hopeful and nodding.

"You still have some growing to do. But, you're brave. You're strong. You actually help end this wizard war." I said and he gave a little smile.

"Are you sure you've got the right person?" Draco spoke up. "I mean, Longbottom? Brave and strong?" He snickered and some other Slytherins laughed.

My face simply fell, and I got up and stood in front of him, holding out my hands.

"What? Going to give me a palm reading?" He laughed.

"No, I'm asking you to take my hands from what I'm about to say to you," I said and lifted up his hands and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Your future... it's headed down a dark path." I said and shook my head, looking down sadly. "You honestly don't deserve it, Draco. You deserve better than what your future holds. You didn't choose that life that's coming, it was forced onto you."

I sighed and looked up. "I can help you change it if you like. I'll show you what's in store, and you have... what month is it? September? You have nine months to decide if you want that life or not."

Draco looked a little stunned. "Have you offered this to anyone else?"

"Not yet. I do plan on saving some people from dying. Some people I can't. But you, you at least deserve a choice in this matter."

Snape came in, and we started going to our seats. "Think about it," I said and Draco just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"You'd help Malfoy change his future?" Harry asked at lunch after we got out of Potions.

"Harry, you don't know what his future is. It's honestly a bad future, even for someone like him. Yes, I know he's a racist. Yes, I know he's an asshole, but would you at least give it some thought as to why?" I hissed.

"The hell is she talking about?" Ron asked.

"What's his surname?" I sighed.

"Malfoy." They answered.

"So what family does he belong to?"

"The Malfoys." They said again.

"And do you think that if his surname was anything else, he'd be the same person?" I said and they seemed to get it. "It's nature versus nurture. Yes, I know he's said and did awful stuff, but he does regret the things he has done, the things he will do. He's still living through his family's old ideas, not allowed to agree with the new ones. Get it?"

They nodded. "In nine months, his future will smack him in the face, and it won't be pretty. Even for an asshole like him, he doesn't deserve it. He deserves a choice, one he didn't get to have. So I'm just making sure he gets that choice of which path his future takes." I sighed then looked up.

"In three years, you'll save his life a couple times. After that, he'll save yours." I smiled at Harry, who looked stunned.

"I shouldn't say anything, but it's the end of the war, the end of the final battle. I'm not going to say what happened, because it's not time, but the mere thought that Draco is alive and well saves your life helps bring an end to the war." I smiled. "It's quite beautiful, touching, actually."

I straightened back up and smiled. "Now, we've got Defence with that bitch next. Trust me, she's a bitch. She's worse than a bitch. Many people who know the things I know, we consider her worse than Voldemort." I said, then looked at Harry.

"I know with your temper, you'll want to argue with her this afternoon. I'm telling you right now; don't. It's for your own good." I said, holding his arm so he took me seriously.

"Harry, listen to me. I'll be right beside you, and I'll take care of everything. You cannot, under any circumstances, get detention with Umbridge. Hear me?" I said and he nodded, looking a little worried.

"Okay. I get it." He nodded.

So after lunch, we went to DADA, and I took my seat beside Harry, Hermione, and Ron in front of us. I was already feeling sick, dreading everything.

So everything went as I remembered it. Umbridge passed out the books, Hermione asked why we weren't going to be using defensive spells, and everyone was shook at that. So then Umbridge brought up that bullshit line, "do you expect to be attacked in my class?"

"Yes," I spoke up and had all eyes on me.

"And why would that be, Miss Pitch?" Umbridge smiled sweetly.

"Well, because Quirrell had Voldemort literally on the back of his head, Lockhart was a faker who tried to off his students, Lupin was the best one by far, but forgot to take his medicine, which kind of turned out to be a problem. Moody wasn't even Moody, he was a Death Eater who actively tortured creatures in the classroom, then killed them. Oh, and also Imperio-ed all his students. I'm not even going to get into what your sick ass hobbies are. The next one isn't that bad, considering, oh, but in two years, the teacher will literally be torturing students because they're Death Eaters. Again." I listed.

"You're a transfer. How could you know all that?" Umbridge blinked.

"Seer," Ron said, and I gave a smile.

"I know the past, present, and future. All of it. I didn't have to be here." I said. "And I swear, if you give a single student detention and I find scars, I will be shoving those quills into your neck." I hissed and she paled.

"Then how would you like detention, Miss Pitch?" She regained herself, going to her desk and grabbing the pink slips.

"Oh, so you do want a neck full of quills." I nodded. "What are you going to make me carve into my hand? 'I must not tell lies'?" I asked, my lip curling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Umbridge huffed, handing me a slip of paper. "Go to Professor McGonagall's office."

"Maybe I will. I'll tell her all about your detentions. Maybe I'll even let slip about how you start to poison students in the future." I hummed, grabbing my bag.

"You what?" Ron gasped and the students stared at her.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked.

"You'll see." I smiled and walked out, a plan in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to Dumbledore's office instead of McGonagall's.

"I guess I shouldn't ask how you knew the password." He sighed from his desk and I skipped up.

"Did you know Umbridge physically abuses her students?" I sat down.

"I may have had an idea." He hummed.

"Great. Just one more reason to not like you. Well." I said, popping my tongue. "I just saved Harry from one of her detentions, you're welcome, but instead earned one for myself. So, as Headmaster, I'm sure you can work something out because I'm pretty sure no one wants me forced into cutting into my hand."

Dumbledore just stared at me with those twinkling blue eyes. I always thought they were untrustworthy.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." He said and the bell sounded. "Off you go, now." He waved and I walked off.

I met up with everyone at the break before dinner.

"You're insane," Ron said.

"Does she really start poisoning us?" Hermione sounded fearful.

"It's more towards the end of the year, but yes." I nodded.

A hand grabbed mine and Draco was in front of us. "Those quills you described, does she really use them for detentions?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"That's... sick." He shook his head, looking disturbed. "Show me my future."

"You sure?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Earlier, I thought you were just talking crazy, but then..." Draco shook his head and I nodded.

"Come on, then." I took his hand and dragged him away.

I got out my phone and looked up the video from Half-Blood Prince with the bathroom scene. We sat together outside and I handed him my phone for him to watch.

"That's me... why am I crying?" He asked.

"In less than a year, you'll get the Dark Mark," I said and he looked shocked. "You're given a task, and it puts you under a lot of stress. I'll show you that next."

He watched with wide, teary eyes as he bled out and Snape fixed him back up. I took my phone back and looked up Dumbledore's death.

Draco watched, and the tears fell down his cheeks. I showed him the opening scene of Deathly Hallows part one, where he was obviously terrified of Voldemort and Nagini, and then the awkward scene at the end of the battle where Voldemort hugs him.

I took my phone back and turned the screen off, tucking it in my pocket, and he cried silently beside me.

"I don't want that." Draco shook his head.

"Of course you don't. Who would?" I said softly, and he looked up with teary eyes.

"How do I change it?" He asked, sniffing, and I took his hand.

"It won't be easy, but I have faith in you," I said. "Your father will probably hate you, and let's be honest, disown you. But your mom, she'll understand. She just wants what's best for you, after all." I lifted my hand and let myself trace some of his hair.

"I'll have to leave home, won't I?" He shuddered.

"Again, it's your choice. You weren't given a choice, but I'm giving you one now." I sighed.

"I've made my decision, and I don't want that life." He shook his head. "What else do I have to do?"

"Well, you could start by apologizing to everyone," I said and his brows twitched. "Come on, the bullying? The name calling?"

"I suppose you're right." He let out a chuckle and wiped his cheeks.

"From now on, the word Mudblood is out of your vocabulary," I said.

"Fair enough." Draco nodded.

"No comments on the Weasley's financial state. Nothing on how Harry is a nutcase." I said.

"Okay, I get it. Nothing mean. Got it." He nodded, and I smiled.

"Wanna know a secret?" I asked, and his brows raised. "I'm really a Slytherin. I was placed in Gryffindor to keep an eye on Harry and protect him, guide him. But at heart, Slytherin as hell."

He smiled at me. "All of us Slytherins can tell. I'm sure some others can, too. You... radiate the Slytherin traits." He said, making me grin. "So what are you, really? Not a Seer."

"I think I'm from an alternate dimension. At least, that's the closest answer I can think up." I shrugged. "But, being seen as a Seer works here, so I don't mind," I said as we began to walk back.

"Seeing you in Divination will be entertaining." He smiled.

"Trelawney's a real Seer, you know. She's legit." I said.

"Is she?"

"Mhm. Most of her on the fly predictions are bullshit, but most of the things she predicts end up true one way or another." I nodded. "She was the one who prophesied Voldemort's return to power, after all. She's given a lot of great prophecies."

"Anything else I should know about the people here?" He asked.

"Don't trust Snape, and for the love of everything, do not trust Dumbledore." I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

We made it to dinner later and were getting some stares.

"I'm uncomfortable." Draco sighed.

"Ha. Just you wait." I said and promised to meet up with him later as we went to our separate tables.

"So?" Harry asked.

"So?" I hummed, sipping some tea after I sat down.

"What did he choose?"

"To change his future. He'll be turning over a new leaf." I smiled. "I'm honestly proud."

"You got Malfoy to have a change of heart?" Fred asked, sounding impressed. "Wow."

"If you knew his future, you would, too." I shook my head.

"Can we know his future?" George asked.

"No." I hummed.

"Aw, why not?" He frowned.

"Because it's his business. But for you, George..." I said and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Keep very far away from Snape at all times."

George blinked and looked at me. "Does something happen to me? Does he do something to me?" He asked.

"Calm down, it's two years from now," I said and he nodded.

"Remind me when it's time?"

"Of course." I nodded, eating.

"I hate to say it, but I want to know something about my future," Hermione said and my eyebrows raised. "I can't help it. I'm curious."

"Let's see... what can I warn you about?" I sighed, racking my brain as I stared off into space to think. "Oh! Don't date boys out of spite, Hermione. It doesn't end well." I said and she blushed.

"Fuck! Reminding me." I turned to Harry. "I need you to write Sirius. There's something in his house I need."

"What is it? Is it important?" He asked, looking at me.

"Extremely important, and I'll need it as soon as possible. It's a locket that you can't open." I said and his brows furrowed.

"That rings a bell," Ron said. "We found a gold one, we all took turns trying to open it, remember?" He said and the twins nodded.

"Why do you need that old thing?"

"Are you going to open it?" They asked.

"In a sense. Think you can get him to send it?" I asked.

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"Cool. Also, how do you feel about visiting the Chamber of Secrets soon? I need something from there, too." I said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Basilisk fangs," I said and they stared. "Well, it's really the poison, but the fangs make it easy to stab."

"Well, I guess we can go tonight if you want." He shrugged.

"Ah, perfect." I beamed at him. "Honestly, the sooner, the better. We're gonna gave Voldemort dead in no time." I sighed.

"Wait, this is to kill Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, what else would it be for?" Ron said and Harry hummed.

So that night, Harry got his invisibility cloak and we snuck into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and opened the Chamber of Secrets. We slid down that slide thing and Harry lead me through the passages to the huge room with the Basilisk skeleton in it.

"Three years..." He sighed as I simply went over with a large cloth and started working some of the smaller teeth out of its skull, careful not to hurt myself. Once I had three, I wrapped them in that cloth, and we got out of there.

I asked to borrow his cloak when we got back to the common room, and he let me, going to bed. I went to the room of requirement, picturing that storage room, and it soon appeared before me.

"Accio diadem." I pointed my wand out, and it came flying to me, so I caught it.

I heard the faint tinkers and whispers of the Horcrux, then set it on a table, and got a fang out. Before it could defend itself, I stabbed it, listening to it scream and die, black smoke trailing from a crack in the stone.

I smirked and slipped the cloak back on, then went to Dumbledore's office to deliver.

"One Horcrux down." I set it on his desk, and he looked impressed as he put it with the diary in his desk drawer.

"We'll break into Gringotts later. Who's vault is it?" He asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," I answered. "It's guarded by a blind dragon, and the gold is cursed to multiply."

"Once again, I won't ask how you know this."

"I know everything." I simply said.


	7. Chapter 7

I overslept a little the next morning, my cat snoozing happily on my stomach. I managed to lift her off of me to get ready, and she woke up by the time I was supposed to go to class, missing breakfast.

"Puddin, stay." I tried, but she followed me down to the common room, blinking her big, innocent, green eyes at me.

"Puddin, please stay?" I said and she squeaked a little, the most of a meow that she could do.

"Puddin, baby, you're not making this easier." I frowned, dropping to the floor to pet her. "I don't want to leave you, you know I don't. But you're not allowed in class with me. Won't you go back up and be a good girl for me and stay?" I asked, petting her.

That, somehow, she seemed to understand, and I left for Charms, then realized I had no clue where the classroom was.

"Well shit," I swore in the middle of the empty hallway. I looked down both ways and sighed before taking a right.

I wandered for a bit, then remembered a key fact from Sorcerer's Stone.

"Hey, any ghosts around that wanna help me out?" I asked, and there was nothing. "No? Okay, I'll remember that." I pursed my lips.

"Miss Pitch, what are you doing out f class?" McGonagall was coming down the hallway.

"I have no clue where the Charms room is," I admitted.

"You didn't ask one of your fellow Gryffindors at breakfast?" She asked.

"I didn't make it to breakfast," I said and her brow raised. "It was my cat," I said.

"Your... cat?"

"She's very attached to me. I rescued her when she was really young, and I guess she imprinted on me. She sees me as her mom, she likes to follow me around and stuff. Took her years to warm up to me, but now she won't leave my side. So yeah, this morning, she didn't want me to leave her. And I mean, she's my baby. I couldn't hurt her like that. It breaks my heart." I touched my heart as McGonagall walked me to class.

"I understand." She nodded.

"Oh, Animagus, right." I nodded.

"I know it's not allowed, but would you bring her to my class later?" She asked, and I looked over.

"Are you going to Transfigure her?" I asked.

"No. I want to talk to her." McGonagall said and stopped outside of a room.

"Okay. I can do that, then." I nodded. "I should warn you though, she's mostly mute. The most she can do is squeak, and even that's rare." I said and she nodded.

I soon got into class, and Flitwick looked back at us. "Sorry, Professor Flitwick. I just needed Miss Pitch for a moment."

"No worries, Minerva," Flitwick said and she left and I took the seat Hermione had saved for me.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Sleeping," I answered, getting my shit out.

"Oh my God."

After that class, I gave my bag to Ron. I had them quickly tell me where the room was, then told them to go, I'd catch up later, and jogged to the dorms, getting Puddin, and walking to the room, not one minute after the bell rang.

"What's her name?" McGonagall came over to me, looking at the black cat I was holding like a baby in my arms.

"Puddin," I said and she blinked up at me at the sound of her name. "Puddin, baby, this is McGonagall. She just wants to say hi, have a little chat." I smiled down at her, and blew a few kisses, then looked up.

"Does she mind the baby voice?" I asked.

"Let's find out." She said and we walked to the front of the room and I set her down on the desk and McGonagall shifted into a cat. They sat across from each other and opened their mouths, and sometimes little squeaks or clicks came out. I then remembered that cats communicate on a different frequency, one we humans couldn't hear.

"Uh, Briar?" Ron asked and I looked up. "What's happening?"

"Oh, McGonagall wanted to talk to my cat," I said.

"This is ridiculous." Blaise Zabini said.

"You're ridiculous." I spat before McGonagall turned back.

"Well, one, she doesn't mind the baby voice. She does understand everything you say, but not all of it has to be in the baby voice." She reported and I nodded, letting my fingers stroke Puddin's head.

"Two, she loves it when you sing to her. Also, you sing to her?" McGonagall stared at me.

"Hey, she likes it." I shrugged.

"Three, I told her you'll have to leave her sometimes, but you'll always come back, and she understands. Four, she thanks you for rescuing her, and she loves you. Oh, and she also calls you 'Mama'." McGonagall said and I smiled and picked Puddin up in a hug.

"Thanks, Professor. And baby, I love you, too." I said and kissed her little cheek and she just sniffed around my face.

"Now you can out her back, Miss Pitch." She said and I nodded and walked out, baby talking and kissing my baby all the way to the dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was wild," Ron said as we went to lunch.

"Yeah." Harry agreed as we sat down. "You really sing to your cat?"

"And I read to her. Why is everyone judging me on this? She likes it." I said as I started filling a plate with food, starving from having missed breakfast.

"No, guys, trust me. That cat doesn't leave her side in the dorms. That cat will sleep next to Briar, will follow her around, it's insane." Hermione said.

"She imprinted on me. You heard McGonagall. I'm her mama." I smiled.

"Where'd you rescue her from?" Harry asked.

"She was living with an abusive family before me. They abandoned her. I found her, got her to the vet, then took her in. Took her a few years to warm up to me, though." I hummed. "But, who can blame her? She was traumatized."

"How sad..." Hermione frowned. "She's lucky to have you, then."

I gave a small smile to that.

After lunch, we walked down to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. I racked my brain as I walked down with the golden trio, trying to remember something.

I saw Professor Grubbly-Plank instead of Hagrid, and my brows furrowed. "Where is..." I started, trying to remember.

"You don't know where he is either, then?" Harry asked.

"Gimme a second," I said, still trying to think. I then looked at the forest and the image of centaurs carrying Umbridge away came to my mind, then Grawp picking an arrow out of his arm.

"Ohhh... right. That happens this year." I remembered, then looked at them. "Hagrid's fine. Don't worry."

The Slytherins came down, and Professor Grubbly-Plank called us all to attention to start her lesson on bowtruckles.

"If you ask me, he's dealing with something a bit too big for him." Draco came over to get a bowtruckle, then looked up at us. "If you know what I mean."

I just gave him a look and he bit his bottom lip. "Sorry, sorry. You're right. If you say he's fine, he's fine." He looked at me then. "You are the Seer, after all."

"Atta boy." I praised and got a notebook out of my bag and a pencil as Harry grabbed a bowtruckle. "Keep that still, I am not a good artist." I hummed and took a seat as Hermione fed it, and I started to sketch, and soon realized it wasn't that hard, as bowtruckles were mainly just a bunch of sticks for limbs.

After that lesson, we went to Herbology and caught up with Ginny and Luna coming out of the greenhouse. Luna came right up to Harry and told him that she believed him, and we then noticed Lavender and Pavarti laughing at Luna.

I looked at the two girls and spoke up. "You do know she ends up more successful than you. Both of you, actually, but especially you, Lavender." I said, pursing my lips.

Sure, I guess it wasn't the best thing to make fun of her death, but I'm a Slytherin, and Slytherins are loyal to our friends. That's why we make good friends with Hufflepuffs.

Lavender and Pavarti looked at me, then at each other, then back at me, as I was now looking at my nails. "I wish I could say I feel sorry for you, but seeing how you treat people, and ugh, not to mention all the shit you do next year, I'm really not sorry at all." I then gave her a small smile.

"Oh, you're the Seer that isn't supposed to exist." Luna then looked at me, and I gave her a wider smile.

"It's so great to meet you, Luna. I... I cannot wait for your future." I said.

Luna soon walked off and Ernie came up to tell Harry he believed him, too. Harry thanked him, then saw Seamus, who looked a little mad.

"What about Seamus?" Ron asked in my ear and I looked over. "We're all going to be friends again, right?" He asked me in a whisper.

"Yeah, of course, Ron. You all are gonna be just fine." I assured him, and he nodded, straightening up, looking pleased.

We went down to dinner after a boring ass Herbology lesson. I dropped my bag off in the dorms and went to the Great Hall, starving and tired.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat down next to Hermione and got some lamb chops on my plate, along with some potatoes and grilled veggies and a dinner roll.

"It's almost American. Oh, I'm so proud." I sighed as I cut open my roll and started to butter it.

"Don't you guys just deep fry everything?" Ron asked through a full mouth of potatoes.

"One, yes. Two, it's delicious. And three, don't talk with a full mouth, that's gross." I said, pointing at him with my fork before I started to eat.

"What's your favorite food, then?" Harry asked.

"Easy. Chicken McNuggets." I said, then paused. "Is there a muggle town anywhere near here?"

"Nope." Hermione shook her head. "Trust me, I've checked."

"Oh." I hummed, then perked up. "Well, then I could just..." I went quiet again. "Uber doesn't exist... right. And even if it did, no Uber driver would be willing to drive all the way out here. And they wouldn't be able to see the castle anyway... fuck." I frowned.

"You guys need to invent wizard Uber." I huffed, stabbing a bit of lamb chop a little rough out of frustration. "Shit! You can't even do that because everybody fucking Apparates! Or uses Floo, or brooms, or whatever the fuck."

"Wait, I'm confused. Is this Uber thing for food or transportation?" Ron asked.

"It used to just be for transportation, but they can also deliver food if you want," I explained.

"That sounds amazing. You can just pay people to bring you food?" Ron looked astounded.

"Yep." I nodded.

"You might want to stop talking before he gets too excited," Harry said and I chuckled as Ron threw him a look.

"I'm just saying, muggles have thought up some pretty neat stuff," Ron said, then looked at me. "Are you muggle-born, Briar?"

I looked up and furrowed my brows. "Yes..." I hummed, guessing I was, technically.

After dinner, I took my birth control, then went to the dorms and got my shit to get a shower. I was scrubbing my scalp when a thought entered my mind that probably shouldn't have.

What am I going to do when I get horny?

I mean, I'm an eighteen-year-old girl. I polish the pearl pretty regularly, and I mean, I still will here. Nothing has changed about that.

But now, now I'm surrounded by people I've had crushes on since I was a kid. Some of which, I still do a little.

I will go ahead and be the first to admit that I have read smut. And I will also admit that I wrote smut in the past, regarding certain people.

I turned around to rinse my hair under the stream of hot water, and I stared at the wall as I thought.

It probably wouldn't be too hard to get down and dirty with someone here. The only question is, who?

I knocked people off my list that would be practically impossible to screw, and I was soon left with just two people.

I then remembered that I was in fact, eighteen years old, older than a good majority of the students here. Would I feel insanely guilty if I fucked a fifteen-year-old, or should I stick with a seventh year?

Shit, what is the age of consent here? Is it sixteen?

I couldn't remember, so I decided to Google it later. I continued my shower, washed, and shaved, then dried myself off and lotioned up, then got dressed and went back to the dorms.

I lied down on my bed and grabbed my phone, immediately Googling England's age of consent as Puddin settled herself down by my feet.

I soon found I was right the first time, it was sixteen. I then got to thinking, why choose?

Why can't I have my fun with the seventh year, then when he leaves, have my fun with the then sixth year? That'll work.

Or would I be seen as a hoe?

Do I even care if I'm seen as a hoe?

Not really, to be honest.

But then again, did I really want to?

I sat there on my bed, phone in my hand, the cat at my feet, debating in my mind what to do. Do I just go ahead and do it because I've been given the chance? Or should I just let these boys be?

I set my phone aside and lied down, closing my eyes, and soon realized that at some point, I would probably be too horny to care.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning, caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and groaned.

I got up and got myself dressed, did my makeup, and tried to push my poofy ass hair back. If I brushed it, it would only get bigger.

I walked down to the common room and ignored some stares as I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Wow. Briar. You..." Ron started. "You look like Hermione."

"Haha, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This is my hair when it dries. Better get used to it now." I sighed and picked up some toast.

The twins came over and sat on either side of me. Fred dragged his fingers through my hair and he hummed.

"I like it. You're so tiny, it's like it fills up space for you." He chuckled.

"I am not tiny." I huffed, trying not to focus on how his fingers felt in my hair. "God, I hate being fifteen... I want my old body back..." I grumbled to myself.

"I'm gonna ignore that last bit," Fred said and his hand left my hair, only to smooth it down. "Oh, and it's soft. I could do this forever." He hummed, combing through it again.

I raised my brow and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "I mean, just don't tangle it, okay?"

Fred hummed in response and Ron was staring at him. "You feeling alright, Fred?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Fred asked.

"Because you don't usually... act like this. Are you wearing a love potion or something, Briar?" Ron asked me and I shook my head.

"Piss off, Ron." Fred hummed, then looked up. "Actually, it's the funniest thing. I had a dream about you last night, Briar." He said and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah? What about?" I asked, and he averted his eyes a little.

"You don't want to know," Fred said, and I blinked before I understood, then my lips parted and my eyes widened in surprise, and I stared at a spot on the table.

Was I telepathic or something? Are telepathy dreams a thing?

"I'm sorry, that's really creepy." Fred apologized, blushing.

I just blinked again, getting out of my thoughts. "Oh, no. It's fine, dude. Totally fine." I shook my head. "I'm just thinking." I took a bite of toast and continued to think as I chewed.

I thought about Googling telepathy dreams, but then I remembered that this was fifth year, and Harry starts having dreams. Dreams that I guess you could call telepathy dreams.

But Harry only has them because of the bit of Voldemort's soul that's inside of him, connecting them. And Fred and I aren't connected in that way, or anyway, as far as I know. I just thought about possibly fucking him and he had a sex dream about me.

Now all I could think about was checking if Draco starts acting weird to me today, too.

I looked at Harry and opened my mouth to say something, then closed it again, sighing through my nose. "Nope. Not time." I huffed, quieting myself again with toast.

"It's gotta be hard keeping track of what you can say and what you can't." Hermione hummed, and I looked up at her. "Third year, remember? I know how it feels." She gave me a little smile.

"Right." I nodded. "You did slip up a few times, though," I said and her face paled.

"I did?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"Oh, yeah. You did." He said and Hermione frowned.

Charms passed like a breeze, and we soon had our first break. I went to the common room with the golden trio and got started on some of my essays, my earbuds in, and I moved my head along as I Googled information to write down.

I love Google.

"How are you doing that?" Ron asked, and I popped an earbud out.

"I'm good at essays." I shrugged.

"Can you write mine?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"Why not? It'll be like nothing to you!" He complained and I rolled my eyes.

"No, Ron. I'm not paraphrasing a whole essay for you." I said, then had a thought. "I mean, I could, but I won't."

"Well, what would I have to do to get you to do that?" Ron asked, moving to sit beside me, and I looked up with a smirk on my face.

"I am so glad you asked, Ronald."


	11. Chapter 11

It was at lunch later that day, I was typing my entire Potions essay into an online paraphraser. I soon copied into my notes on my phone and read back over my essay and the paraphrased version, switching some words out so it still made sense.

"Alright, Ron. I have a paraphrased version ready for you to copy down." I said and he smiled widely.

"But," I started and he frowned, looking scared at the word. "In return, you have to owe me a favor. Whatever I ask, whenever I ask, no questions asked. Deal?" I said and held out my hand for him to shake.

"What?" He asked.

"A favor for every essay. I doubt this will be the only time you ask." I smirked a little.

Ron looked at my phone, then my hand. He grimaced and shook my hand, causing me to smirk wider.

"Nice. I'll let you copy it later." I smiled, then saved the essay, then made a new note on my phone to keep track of how many favors he would end up owing me.

"What an... incredibly Slytherin thing of you," Hermione said, and I just shrugged, slipping my phone into my pocket and began to eat a bit more, now that my hands weren't busy typing out a thousand words.

"Lavender and Pavarti have a theory that Briar is truly a Slytherin," Harry said. "I heard them talking about it in the back of Transfiguration."

I just decided to not say anything. Sure, I'd tell Draco I was truly a Slytherin, but Gryffindors? Best not.

This rivalry is bullshit.

We moved onto Care of Magical Creatures, and after that, dinner, then to the common room. Ron sat next to me with his quill, ink, and parchment ready, and I unlocked my phone and let him copy down the paraphrased essay.

"You're a life saver, Briar. Though, I am scared of whatever I'll owe you." He said as he wrote down the last few sentences.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not so evil." I hummed, then took my phone back, deleted the essay, then sat back and started going through my Instagram feed, waiting for Astronomy at midnight.

That was basically pointless to me, and I fell asleep at about one thirty, only to wake up and get ready for a new day at a bullshit time.

"I do not have the patience for this..." I sighed as I put on my lipstick choice of the day, then slipped it into my bag pocket in case I needed a touch up during the day. It was a habit at this point.

I looked in the mirror and thought I didn't look right, so I checked the lighting, then realized I forgot to contour. Did I want to go out looking like a blob of mayonnaise?

So I carved out my cheekbones, forehead, and jaw, then did a little on the sides of my nose, then decided to touch up my highlight again.

I got down to breakfast a little late, and checked my reflection in my phone camera, just to check.

"You might just be the vainest person I know." Hermione hummed, and I looked up at her over my phone. "Maybe even vainer than Malfoy. Or a Veela."

I hit my phone's off button, then gave her a smile. "Does that mean I'm doing a good job?" I tilted my head to pose and batted my lashes at her.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at me and continued to eat her breakfast, and I continued to smile and sipped my tea.

"Man, I should've come here in the seventies. I would've given Sirius a run for his money." I chuckled to myself, and Harry gave me a confused look. "Sirius was gorgeous way back when. We like to make jokes sometimes."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well..." I hummed and thought for a moment, then snapped my fingers. "There was one where Lupin sneezed, and Sirius handed Lupin a picture of himself. Lupin then asked Sirius what he was doing, and Sirius said, 'I'm blessing you.'" I grinned, then the three groaned.

"Fuck you all, that's funny, and one hundred percent something I would do," I said with a firm nod.


	12. Chapter 12

Potions went about as well as anyone expected, and Draco actually caught up with me to talk as we walked to Charms.

He wasn't acting too strange around me, not like how Fred acted around me.

We got to Charms, where I then had a thought. Where the fuck is that locket Sirius was supposed to send?

I had that thought in the middle and pulled my notebook out to check over the Horcrux list. The diary was gone, the diadem was gone, the ring and cup would be gone in less than a year, leaving just Harry and Nagini. And the locket.

When Charms was over, I immediately went to Harry. "Any word on that locket?"

"Uh, no... is it really that important?" He asked, and my eyes widened.

"Yes, it's that important! I would like it before it's stolen before it becomes a fucking pain to find again!" I groaned.

"Fine," Harry said.

"Good. Before I go to Grimmauld Place myself and ransack it." I said as we walked to History of Magic together.

I got out my notebook for this class, then had another thought about Horcruxes. One theory I heard a long time ago.

So during that whole class, I didn't take notes on whatever the fuck Binns was talking about. I wrote down everything I could remember about Dumbledore possibly having a Horcrux.

When that class was over and it was time for lunch, I tore the paper from my notebook, put my notebook away, then folded the paper and tucked it between the pages of a personal notebook.

After lunch, I ignored practically all of DADA, then went to the library for the break before dinner. I plugged in my earbuds and listened to my music as I wrote a few more essays in the back corner of the library.

I may or may not have started dancing in my seat as one of my favorite songs came on, and I may or may not have enthusiastically mouthed along with the song.

Someone tapped my shoulder, scaring me, and made me squeal before I slapped my hand over my mouth to silence myself. I turned and saw Fred, then paused my music and ripped my earbuds out.

"Fred! What the hell?!" I hissed, and he just chuckled and sat next to me.

"You looked like you were having a bit too much fun." He said, then tilted his head and looked at my notebook. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Transfiguration essay," I said, setting my pen down, deciding I could use a little break.

"Need help?" He asked, making me smile.

"I appreciate it, but no thanks. Apparently, your brother didn't mention how good I am at writing essays." I chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Your little deal with Ron." He nodded. "Quite sneaky, I'll say." He raised his brows at me.

"Hey, if I ever need something done..." I shrugged with a small smile.

"That sounds like something a Slytherin would say," Fred said, then paused. "That is exactly something a Slytherin would do."

I rolled my eyes. "Can I not go one day without being reminded of how much of a Slytherin I am?"

"Sorry. It's just... shocking, I guess, for a Gryffindor." Fred shrugged.

I just stuck my tongue out at Fred, making him chuckle. "Better put that back before I give it something to do." He hummed, smirking a little.

I lifted my head and looked at him, my thoughts running wild. "Yeah? Like what?" I asked, leaning forward and putting my chin in my palm.

I saw Fred's lips part in surprise before he smiled. "You wanna find an empty classroom and find out?" He asked, and I grinned a little.

"Sure. Lead the way." I said, shoving my notebook, pen, and phone and earbuds in my bag, and stood up, following him out of the library.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked behind Fred down a hallway as he peeked in rooms before finding an empty, dark one. We slipped in, and he locked the door, and I cast Muffilato at it.

I then put my wand in my bag and set it down as Fred came over and took my chin in his fingers, tilted my face up, and kissed me.

I kissed him back for a moment, smiling slightly before we parted. "Well, you certainly are brave, that's for sure," I said and heard him chuckle before he kissed me again.

I sort of lost track of time, but I'm sure we had been in here a while. At least it had seemed like a while since he picked me up and sat me on a teacher's desk, not breaking our lips once.

Fred had not lied at all; he did put my tongue to work trying to keep up with his. My hand had found a home at the nape of his neck, my fingertips in his hair. Fred seemed to favor my chin or cheek, and also my waist.

Our make-out session came to a close with a few soft kisses and pecks, and soon we just had our foreheads against each other.

"Should I feel guilty that you're two years younger than me?" Fred suddenly chuckled.

"How old are you?" I asked, trying to remember.

"Seventeen." He answered and I nodded.

"I'm actually older than you. I'm eighteen." I said and his brow raised.

"How?" He asked.

"Alternate dimension shit. When I woke up in this one, I was back in my fifteen-year-old body. I honestly hate it." I sighed, then looked up and my eyes widened. "Shit, I'm almost nineteen," I said, and Fred chuckled.

"Yeah? When's your birthday?" He asked.

"October," I answered and he nodded.

"Remind me to get you a present." He chuckled and kissed me quickly again. "Or several."

I laughed a little and hopped off the desk when he went to get his bag. I got mine and rummaged through it, grabbing my wand and my phone. I slid my wand in my pants and used my phone camera as a mirror to touch up my lipstick.

I was suddenly so glad I chose long lasting liquid lipsticks.

"Fred, come here," I said after slipping my phone in my back pocket, and he came over and I checked his face for lipstick marks.

"You're clean." I smiled and pecked his lips.

When I pulled back, he was smirking at me. "You're cute, Briar."

"Thanks." I grinned. "I try."

Fred smiled and shook his head at me. "Come on, cutie. We'll miss dinner."

And so we went to the Great Hall as if nothing had happened at all. As a few days passed, I couldn't get it out of my head if he would want to do anything more than just make out.

Three days later, he caught me in the common room working on another essay.

"Busy?" He asked, kneeling by the armchair I sat in with a smile.

"Two minutes." I gave him a smile and finished up the last couple of sentences, then went to put it in my bag in my dorm, then left the common room with him.

I cast Muffilato on the classroom door again after he locked it, and I hopped up onto a desk, setting my wand aside. Fred stood between my legs, holding my hips, and began to lean in, but I stopped him.

"What do you want?" I asked and he looked confused. "I'm only asking before I start thinking thoughts and getting carried away. Do you only want to kiss me?"

"Are you offering?" He asked with a little smile.

"Will you think I'm a slut if I say yes?" I asked.

"No," Fred shook his head.

"Then yes." I nodded, and he grinned before pecking my lips.

"Let me think for a while on that." He hummed and then locked our lips together. I smiled a little into the kiss and let my arms come around his neck. Fred tugged me closer by my hips, and let his meet mine. I gasped a little into his mouth, and he bit my bottom lip in response.

"Now that you've asked," He breathed when he pulled away and began placing kisses onto my neck. "There's a lot I want to do with you."

His words and lips made me shiver, and I closed my eyes and brought his lips back to mine.

I made the right choice.


	14. Chapter 14

Gryffindor Quidditch practice was coming, and since I knew what was going to go down, I went down to watch.

The Slytherins already were on the bleachers, and I heard footsteps as I was walking by, and voices asking where someone was going.

"Hey," A breathy voice greeted, and I looked up and saw Draco.

"Hi." I smiled, then gave him a look. "I do hope you're not here to bully."

"Must you think so low of me?" He smiled and followed me to a seat. "No, I'm still on the Slytherin Quidditch team, so I have to see what I'm up against this year. Unless you want to give me some pointers." He grinned at me.

"Hm, let me think..." I sighed and tried to remember the timeline as best I could for this year. "I don't remember if it's the first Slytherin and Gryffindor match this year, or a later one... it might be the first? I'll check later, but that game was a fucking mess."

"What happened?" He asked, and I gave him a small look.

"Long story short, Gryffindor won, your team got pissed, you said some stuff, and Harry went to beat the shit out of you. Then he and both twins got banned from playing." I nodded slowly.

"Damn." He breathed. "I'll look out for that, then."

I looked over with a small smile on my face. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." He smiled into his lap. "At least someone is. I'm pretty sure my house is turning against me." He sighed, glancing behind me to the other members of his house.

"Hey, not all Slytherins are evil. There's some good and some bad, as with every house." I elbowed him lightly. "Just because some will turn their backs on you doesn't mean they all have."

Draco gazed at me for a moment, and he gave the smallest, most heartfelt smile. "You're right. Briar, you're a saint."

"Hardly." I scoffed.

We continued to watch the match, and I called for Katie to duck, saving her from a nasty nosebleed, and when it was over, Draco left with a promise to see me later. I walked down to the pitch, and a sweaty, handsome Fred Weasley came over to me.

"You got something going on with Malfoy?" He asked, not sounding mad.

"No." I shook my head. "Why? Were you jealous of the idea that I might?" I smirked. He just gave me a look that caused a throb between my thighs.

Fred stayed by me, keeping an eye on the locker room, and he told me he was waiting for everyone to leave. Once everyone had left the locker room, he pulled me in, setting his gear down and taking the heavy equipment off. I didn't get two seconds to think before he had me pinned to the lockers.

I grinned, and his lips were on mine, one hand on my cheek, the other on my hip. I loved how he pressed his frame against me, how his other hand met my hip and tugged me against him. I let my hands come up around his neck, tangling in his slightly damp hair.

"You mind?" He breathed against my lips, his thumbs under the hem of my shirt. I shrugged my jacket off quickly, letting it fall to the floor, then tossed my phone to land on it.

"Feel free." I hummed, and he slid his hands up my shirt, raising my shirt some as well. His fingers met the fabric of my bra, and he slid both hands across my chest, tugging my shirt up and above my chest. His lips left mine, leaving me smiling, and he felt my chest a little more before sliding his hands back down, dipping into the waistband of my jeans.

I shivered and gave him a nod, and he made quick work of the button and zipper and tugged them down to my thighs.

It might've been my imagination, but his breath got a little shaky against my skin as he slid his fingers over the fabric of my panties, just feeling around, rubbing slowly, driving me crazy as I throbbed and bit my lip to muffle my moans.

"Fred, please." I sighed out, and his lips met mine again, tongue parting them to meet mine as he slid the thin fabric down my thighs, his fingers now meeting my skin and wetness.

Fred kissed me a little harder as he rubbed between my lips with a purpose now. I gasped lightly into his mouth, pushing myself off the lockers to get closer.

His other hand just kept me pinned, and he smirked against my lips. "Seems you have a little problem down here." He teased, still just rubbing lightly. I whimpered, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Want me to take care of it?"

"Please." I nodded. His fingers prodded at my entrance before he pushed one in, and I gave a little shiver and a pleased hum as he drew it in and out of me.

I searched out his lips again, focusing solely on my arousal and how it felt, doing my very best to not think about orgasming, or else it just wouldn't time.

"This is actually the first time I've touched a girl," Fred admitted with a little chuckle. "You're going to have to lead me through a little."

I nodded, licking my lips, and kicked my shoes off quickly, and his fingers left me for a moment to get my pants and panties completely off me, the ink on my legs revealed to him. I brought his hand back between my legs, and he slipped two fingers in this time.

"Slowly, slowly..." I breathed. "We don't want to tear me." I gave a breathless chuckle.

"That can happen?" He asked and I nodded, and he slowed his pace, and my muscles worked on loosening up for him.

"Curl your fingers," I said and gestured with my own hand for him. He did so, and a shock ran through me, making my mouth fall open with a little cry. I rocked my hips against his hand a little, and he then got the idea of alternating between pumping his fingers in and out of me and curling them, pressing against my G spot on the front wall.

I felt myself getting closer and quickly told him about the clit. He gathered what had leaked out of me and spread it across the nub of nerves, then started rubbing it with such good pressure.

I didn't even want to think about how I looked right now; pressed against a wall of lockers, legs spread where I stood, thighs shaking from Fred's hand working between them. My head was tilted back with my mouth hanging open, and I breathed heavily and was sighing and moaning oh so erotically.

I felt the familiar tightness signaling to me that I was going to come, and I was almost embarrassed about making a mess of myself in front of him. Instead, I held on tight to his shirt, warning him that I was going to come, and he asked if he should stop. I rapidly shook my head, and he only increased his pressure and speed.

The jolt of pleasure had me crying out, and I leaned forward to where my forehead touched his shoulder, and with a final shudder and a feeling of sudden relief, I felt myself spill across his hand and all down my thighs, trailing down my legs and onto the floor.

Fred stopped moving his hand and let me rest against him. Once I caught my breath and raised my head, he told me he'd be right back, and went to grab me a towel. I let a small smile come to my face in my relaxed state, and when he came back, he impressed me further by offering me his hand for balance as I cleaned up the mess.

Once I was done, I tossed the towel into the hamper and stretched up on my toes to give him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." I smiled and saw him smile softly back at me.

"Anytime. And I mean it. Anytime." He said with emphasis, making me giggle.


	15. Chapter 15

In Potions Monday morning, Snape handed back our essays, saying he gave grades as if they were OWLs. I got an E on mine, so I was pretty happy. But when Snape handed it back to me, the look on his face told me he wanted to grade me lower.

Severus Snape is a whiny, pathetic little brat, and in this fifty-page essay, I will cordially explain why...

That afternoon, Umbridge was in Trelawney's classroom, and I had a little smirk on my face. I went over to her desk and turned my face so Umbridge couldn't read my lips. I told Trelawney that Umbridge would ask her for a prediction, and I also told her to tell Umbridge that hooves would be her downfall.

So we were told to interpret our dreams and make predictions on some formula, and I didn't dream that often, so I just pretended to work, while I was really writing down an order of events so I knew what was coming.

I had a few events stuck on my mind, and I was trying to plan out where I had to be when to be involved in the big events. I then remembered I still didn't have that fucking locket, and I considered writing to Sirius myself to explain in great detail and with many threats why I needed it.

I then remembered the fake locket that Regulus left in the cave, and how its discovery somewhat leads to Dumbledore's death. Now, I had a list of people I wanted to save, and Dumbledore was not on that list. I'm not sorry at all about it, either.

So I ended up writing a long letter to "Snuffles," explaining what I could, and making it perfectly clear that he had to keep everything secret. I explained that I was omnipotent, and with being omnipotent, I was moving events along faster than they were originally going, and I needed the locket to do that. I also explained that he couldn't tell anyone that I had the locket, and I meant _anyone_. The future would be fucked if certain people knew what had become of it.

And though I didn't want to, I added a little threat at the end just implying that I could fuck up his future just as easily.

Sirius was one person I did want to save, just for Harry's sake, but if he didn't comply, I had no problem letting him die as he was supposed to.

I sent it off, gritting my teeth and hoping that would make him see sense.

Umbridge overviewed McGonagall's lesson, which pleased me to no end as McGonagall continuously shut her down.

"I would gladly die for Minerva McGonagall." I sighed as we left the classroom.

"That's a bit extreme." Ron stared at me.

"You have no idea how much respect I have for her." I smiled.

Umbridge was at Care of Magical Creatures next, and Draco stood next to me, not surprising me at all. I whispered at him to not say a word to Umbridge. He nodded in understanding as we stared at the bowtruckles.

"Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?" She asked in a sweet voice, and both Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco. I saw Harry narrow his eyes, and I gave him a warning look to make him back off.

Umbridge was looking at Draco with raised eyebrows, expecting him to speak. "That was me. My own fault, really. I wasn't listening to the lesson and irritated a hippogriff." He said.

"You..." Umbridge just trailed off, not writing a thing down on her clipboard. I tried not to smile at the shocked looks Draco was getting.

When that lesson was over, Draco let out a sigh and I stuck by him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just... I'm worried, I guess." He shrugged, and I pinched my eyebrows together.

"Do you wanna talk?" I offered, meeting his blue-gray eyes. He bit his lip and sighed again.

"I know I'm going to be kicked out soon. I haven't been getting as many letters from home as I usually do, and it's only the second week of the term. I just don't know where I'm going to go, what's going to happen..." his eyes started to look a little pink, so I pulled him aside to an empty classroom and brought him into a hug.

"Hey, I know it's scary for you right now. It's a really tough thing to go through. But I'm here for you, okay? I'll help you out. I promise." I said, and he just sniffled into my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Of course." I smiled, rubbing his back, starting to plan for him.


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius finally wrote back, and I found the locket in the envelope along with a letter.

It basically said he was impressed with me, and if I needed anything else to help with the future, all I needed to do was ask.

I thanked God for that.

See, my original plan is once Draco had been kicked out, he could stay with the Weasley's, as they were normally extremely hospitable and welcoming. Then I remembered that Weasley's and Malfoy's didn't exactly get along, so that might not be the best idea for now.

But now Sirius just gave me permission to ask for whatever. And, call me crazy, but I feel he'd be more than welcoming to another young boy who didn't want to be like the rest of his family and had to leave (run away or kicked out, it didn't matter) because of it.

So there. When the time came, that's when I'd ask.

But now? Right now I was in a dimly lit, locked, and silenced classroom with Fred, the two of us kissing hungrily with our hips just sliding against each others. I could feel his hardness and decided I should be the one to take care of him this time.

"May I?" I asked, my hand resting on his lower stomach. Fred nodded with a hum, and I turned us so he was leaning against the teacher's desk, and I pulled back to undo his pants. I tugged them down and his boxers down enough to where he sprang up, and I wrapped my hand around him, starting to stroke, and I watched his face contort in pleasure for a little while.

I soon knelt, and Fred shifted slightly to make it easier for me to reach him, as height did run in their family. I licked around his tip, flicking my eyes up to see his face looking utterly amazed. I circled my tongue around the head, and his eyes shut, and he breathed out deeply, one of his hands coming to my hair.

"God, Briar..." He moaned, and I wanted to hear more from him, so I wrapped my lips around him and slowly started to suck, moving him in and out of my mouth at a slow pace.

Fred was just looking more and more wrecked by the minute. I increased my pace some, taking a but more of him into my mouth, pleased at the groans he was making. His hips found a rhythm with my head, and I relaxed ny throat some in case he went a little too deep for what I could handle.

I did want to test how much I could take, but I decided against it for today. Fred looked close, and so I worked on bringing him to the edge. When I felt him twitch in my mouth, I pulled back to focus my tongue on his tip, where the most nerve endings were, and he was coming in my mouth with a gasp and a low moan in no time.

I pulled off him and forced myself to swallow, and Fred pulled me back up. He wiped a corner of my mouth before he kissed me deeply, turning us back around. He pulled up his boxers and pants but left the fly undone. He surprised me further by lifting me onto the desk and gently pushing me back to lie on it. I giggled as he leaned over me, kissing me even more, making me hum in the back of my throat.

When we did part some minutes later, Fred was just gazing down at me. "You think anyone would notice if I snuck you into the dorms?" He asked, almost breathless.

"Maybe, but maybe not with the right spells." I shrugged.

"Do you want to?" He bit his lip, making me chuckle.

"I'm certainly not protesting against a bed," I said, and Fred laughed, kissing me quickly before he did up his fly, letting me sit up.

"See you in the common room, then." He smirked, and I blew a kiss before walking out.

When I got in, the golden trio was in there, probably discussing DADA and planning to teach themselves. Harry looked up at me and gave a small smirk.

"You don't have to sneak around, you know." He said, and I chuckled.

"Spying on people is rude, Harry." I went over and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Hey, when I see something interesting on the map..." He started to shrug, and I pushed his head, making him laugh.

"Sorry, I'm missing something..." Hermione looked between us. "What's Briar doing?"

"Nothing." I shrugged, then slid off the arm and went to wait by the dorm stairs for Fred.


	17. Chapter 17

The golden trio had definitely talked about defending themselves, but I knew nothing would happen until... October fifth? Which was just over two weeks away. So I could chill until the first Hogsmeade weekend.

Fred wanted me in the dorms with him Friday night, and I could hear him across the common room by the stairs, asking George and Lee to just stay away for a few hours.

Lee jokingly asked if there was a girl he was bringing up, and Fred didn't think up a lie fast enough.

"Merlin's beard, there is. Who?" He then gasped.

"Briar, probably," George said, and I couldn't help but smirk a little to myself. They agreed, and Fred also made them keep their mouths shut. They agreed to that, too, and I slipped past them and to the stairs.

Fred joined me two seconds later, taking my hand as he led me to his dorm, and I cast Muffilato on the door. Fred took my hips in his hands, bringing my back to his chest. I smiled a little as I pressed back a touch further, and Fred hissed through his teeth before bringing his lips to my shoulders, and lead me towards a bed.

I turned to face him, and Fred met my lips, his hands already sliding up my shirt. I let my fingers thread through his hair, and he turned me to sit on the bed. Our lips parted so he could pull my shirt over my head. I set my phone and wand on the nightstand, and Fred set his wand down before tugging his shirt off and joining me on the bed.

I giggled a little when my head hit his pillow, and he hovered over me, pressing his lips to every inch of skin he could reach. He kissed over the tattoos on my arms and the one above my heart, and he didn't stop at the hem of my jeans, and just undid them and tugged them and my panties down my legs, continuing to kiss my thighs and the ink there.

I bit my lip as he nudged my legs open, placing them over his shoulders. I let my fingers lace through his hair, making it stick up, and he gave a long, slow lick up my slit.

I gasped lowly, and he kept going, going deeper until his tongue was almost inside me, then he pulled away to lick at my clit. My grip tightened in his hair, my hips raising at the attention he paid to my clit.

I gasped a little louder when I felt his teeth nip me, and I spasmed slightly. Fred's thumbs smoothed over my hipbones where his hands held me, and he continued to eat me out.

I was surprised that I didn't have to give him any pointers, and he got me to come pretty easily. I turned us over and worked on his jeans, and he helped me tug them off of him. He also slid my bra straps down my arms, and I decided I could get rid of that for him. So I reached behind and unhooked it, dropping it onto the floor.

He was already at half mast, so I kneeled between his legs, stroking him until he was fully hard. Before I could lean down, though, Fred caught my lips with his own. His tongue parted my lips, and I don't know if anything ever tasted sweeter.

I pulled back soon enough and bowed, letting my ass rise in the air, and licked up the underside, making him shiver. I teased the underside of his tip, making Fred a moaning, leaking mess.

I licked up the precome and slipped my lips over him, already relaxing my throat to see how much I could take. Keeping my hand on the base, using my other hand to tuck my hair behind my ear, I slid down, almost making it to the hilt before I had to pull up again.

Fred's reaction was just beautiful as he shuddered and moaned my name. I've never felt so complimented in my life.

I continued to deep throat him, sometimes teasing with my tongue on his sensitive veins, and he came into my mouth in mere minutes. I guess we were both just putty in each other's hands... and mouths.

After I swallowed, Fred pulled me up to sit on his lap. He pushed my hair from my face and gave me some of the softest eyes before he sweetly kissed me. I happily kissed him back as both of us calmed down.

Our kiss died down to something slow and lazy, his fingers laced with mine on his bed. I honestly really liked it, just sitting comfortably in a dying afterglow, no pressure put into our kisses. I'm just a fan of slow, lazy shit after all.

When our lips did finally part, Fred sighed with his forehead against mine. His hands left mine only to stroke the skin at my waist.

"One of these days, when we have time, I'm going to appreciate you right." He hummed, his eyes tracing my body, and I smiled.

"I look forward to it, then," I said softly, and Fred looked back up, brown eyes seeing my smile, and he smiled before kissing me again.


	18. Chapter 18

I was in the library on Saturday, getting some homework done. I sat in the very back, in a private corner, earbuds in, volume turned up so I couldn't hear a goddamn thing.

I looked at my hand, noticing how my nails had grown. I usually had the problem of ripping them too short so they were never the length I wanted, but I guess I had been too distracted to do that lately.

I thought about doing my nails. I thought about figuring out some way to get acrylics, but now that they were long enough, I really just needed to shape them. I just didn't have any nail polish, though.

How stupid was that? I had my makeup in my bag, but no nail polish.

I decided to worry about it, and I checked the time on my phone. Just after two thirty. I should've eaten around an hour and a half ago, oops.

I ran my hand over my face, careful to not mess up my makeup. I decided to wrap up this essay with a bullshit conclusion, then head to the kitchen. So I did that, shoved my shit in my bag, my phone in my jeans pocket, and kept my earbuds in as I made my way down.

I tickled the pear and hit the pause button on the cord, then tugged the earbuds out of my ears and put the cord around my neck. I gave a smile to the house elves that came to greet me, and I knelt to talk to them, making sure to use my manners.

They soon got me some sandwiches wrapped up all nice, and a large bottle of butterbeer. I thanked them and left, going up to the common room now. It was pretty empty, so I got a spot at a table and spread my shit out, starting on another assignment as I ate, putting my earbuds back in, hitting play and turning up the volume so I would lose my hearing by the time I was twenty-six.

Puddin came down and curled up on the bench next to me. It didn't take long for the golden trio to find me.

"You're going to blow out your hearing." Hermione gave me a look.

"Good." I hummed, putting the cord around my neck again.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" Ron asked, reaching for one of my sandwiches, and I smacked him away.

"I forgot," I said as I wrote something.

"You forgot?" He looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Ron. Sometimes people forget to eat." I shrugged.

"How the hell do you forget-" He started, but cut himself off with a sigh.

"Briar." Fred came up leaning on the table, George beside him. I guess it's just Distract Briar From Working time.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's almost October." He said, and I blinked.

"Yeah...?"

He rolled his eyes with a sigh. "When's your birthday?"

"Oh. The seventeenth." I answered. "Same day as Flitwick's." I suddenly remembered.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking excited.

"A pony," I said sarcastically, and he gave me a look. "I don't want anything." I shrugged.

"Bullshit. Spill." He pushed, going to sit beside me, and I lifted Puddin into my arms and she just rested against me.

"I don't know." I sighed. Was there something from this world that I've always wanted that I didn't have yet? I mean, I have a wand, I've had a butterbeer, what else was there?

"Wait, have you told your mum about her?" Harry asked.

"A little." Fred shrugged. "That's right. A Weasley sweater is probably already being made."

"Nice." I smiled, actually excited if I get one.

"Like you need any more sweaters." Hermione's brows rose. "I've seen your piles of sweaters and hoodies."

"Fight me, Hermione. There's no such thing as too many sweaters." I rolled my eyes at her.

"She has a point." George nodded, making me grin and wiggle happily in my seat a little, but not enough to disturb Puddin. I then looked down to check on her and saw her eyes were shut.

"Are you asleep, baby?" I asked and she twitched slightly. I carefully slid my phone out of my pocket and put it and my earbuds on the table, then carefully stood up, getting a good grip on her. I took her up to my dorm and set her on my bed with one of my hoodies, and went back down.

"You really are her mother." Harry teased.

"I love her with all my heart, and I will fight anyone for her," I stated as I sat back down. "Shit, I'd kill for her."

"Why does that not surprise me." Hermione sighed, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Briar. Birthday." Fred tried again, and I sighed.

"Shit, I don't know. Surprise me." I shrugged, and he grinned.

"You're gonna regret saying that." He stood up, touched my shoulder, and pulled George away. I just watched and gave a small hum before going back to work.


	19. Chapter 19

Saturday, October fifth came and I dressed warmly, as it was already snowing, but made sure my makeup looked good, that I, overall, looked good.

I was listening to Lana Del Rey to get me in a mood on the trip down from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.

I debated going into the Hog's Head but then decided that they ultimately had it under control. So I went exploring.

I expected it but was still surprised at how different it was from the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando. It didn't look exactly like movie Hogsmeade, either, but it was close.

I was deciding where to head first when a familiar head of platinum blond hair caught my eye. Draco turned and smiled at me before coming over to me.

"Hey, what are you up to?" He asked, cheeks slightly pink from the cold.

I tugged my earbuds out and shrugged. "Nothing yet."

"Want to spend the day with me?" He offered, and I smiled, tucking my earbuds in my jacket pocket after wrapping them up.

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"Gotta surround myself with positive people, don't I?" He hummed as we walked off, and my brows rose.

"Draco, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm depressing as hell," I said, and he smiled.

"Relatively positive people, then. I prefer you over my housemates who just criticize." He sighed, and I kissed my teeth.

"Sucks to be them, then," I said and saw his smile as he led me into the Three Broomsticks. We got a booth and shrugged our jackets off, and Draco got up to get us both hot butterbeer.

I slipped my phone out of my pocket, checking the time before he came back.

I thanked him and took a sip, licking the whipped cream off my lips, careful of my lipstick.

As I did so, I got a great idea, and my eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" He asked, looking alarmed.

"I just had the most amazing idea." I stared at him, and Draco honestly looked a little scared.

"Okay... Do I want to know?" He asked and I nodded.

"If I can pull it off, you'll gain major respect with the Gryffindors," I said, and he looked interested. So I scooted in closer and told him all about Dumbledore's Army, though it hasn't been named yet, and the Inquisitorial Squad, which he joined originally. I even told him about all the educational decrees, which he was actually shocked at.

Draco agreed to join DA, making me grin.

"Perfect. I think the meeting is closing up now. We can head over to the Hog's Head and get the jump on them." I said and he nodded, putting our shit back on, and left.

We got there just as everyone was leaving, and I pulled Draco forward.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked me.

"Recruitment." I smiled, and they stared at Draco, who shifted uncomfortably under the harsh gazes. "Can you not be so fucking prejudiced and judgemental for once?" I sighed.

"She's right," Harry said, and Draco looked surprised. "Besides, it's Briar. Briar knows everything. So if she trusts him..." Harry trailed off.

"Thank you. Hermione, list, please." I smiled, and she dug it out of her bag. I got the pen and signed my name, then passed it to Draco, murmuring the idea of the Sneak Spell to Hermione as he signed.

"When are we meeting?" He asked.

"I need to make a calendar..." I sighed to myself. "Uh, Hermione's got the meetings covered, I'll let you know." I patted his arm.

"Sorry, how...?" Hermione started to ask.

"You'll figure it out." I smiled and took my earbuds out of my pocket, starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To make that calendar," I called back.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's really hard to remember what happens on what date for this year, the next year, and the year after that," I said, and they gave understanding nods. So I put my earbuds back in and went back up to the castle.

I sat on my bed with Puddin, looking through the last three books, taking notes and found a website with a calendar. So I got out a personal notebook from my bag and started taking down dates and events to try to get everything in order and running smoothly, my way.


	20. Chapter 20

I spent the longest time staring at dates, trying to plan around them to make my own personal schedule fit. I looked back at the list of Horcruxes beside the makeshift calendar, slowly getting a headache.

_Tom Riddle's diary - destroyed_   
_Marvolo Gaunt's Ring - will be destroyed_   
_Salazar Slytherin's Locket - destroyed_   
_Helga Hufflepuff's Cup - Gringotts_   
_Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem - destroyed_   
_Harry Potter - when the time comes_   
_Nagini the Snake - Neville_

So three out of seven were already gone, two would be gone soon, I was just getting more impatient the more I thought about it.

Bellatrix wouldn't break out of Gringotts for a good few months, and I found myself hiding my notes and heading to Dumbledore's office.

"Briar. What is it?" He asked calmly.

"We need to break into Gringotts," I said, sitting myself down in a chair.

"Now?" He asked with a calmly raised eyebrow.

"Bellatrix Lestrange breaks out in January, I'd rather it be while she's still in Azkaban." I sighed, and he nodded slowly. "Are you any closer to finding that ring? I'd like to get that out of the way as soon as possible, too."

"I may have an idea of where it is." He glanced over at the Pensieve.

"It's probably there, then. Shall we?" I said.

"You are quite the impatient one, Miss Pitch." He hummed, looking amused.

"Yes, I am." I stood. "Front doors in say, a few minutes?" I asked and he nodded. I walked back out and went to the common room and the dorms.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as I shrugged my jacket on, a bag of Basilisk fangs in my hand. I turned to look at the golden trio and the twins with a straight face.

"It's a secret," I said, then paused in place. "If word comes back that I've been arrested, burn all my shit," I said, gave a nod, then continued on.

I met Dumbledore at the doors and took his arm, the two of landing in front of Gringotts. He drew his wand and tapped the top of my head, and I assumed he put a Disillusion Spell on me. He led me inside, and went up to the stand with a goblin, and spoke smoothly.

I had no doubt in my mind this would work. Sure, Dumbledore was a manipulative prick, but he was Dumbledore. He was a smooth manipulative prick who was practically invincible.

I followed along silently and waited until we were seated, and Dumbledore gave me a look. I drew my wand and whispered "Imperio," and the goblin straightened up a little and took us to her vault.

Dumbledore lifted the spell from me, and when we stopped, I handed the noise maker to the goblin to distract the blind albino dragon as Dumbledore and I snuck in.

"What are we looking for?" He asked.

"Helga Hufflepuff's cup. If I remember right, Accio won't work in here..." I sighed. "Remember, the gold burns and multiplies."

We began looking around, and I saw it up on a shelf where neither of us could reach it. I pursed my lips and looked around.

"Think you can levitate me?" I hummed, and Dumbledore did so. I hooked my wand through a handle, and he gently brought me back down.

We slipped back out and Apparated back to Hogwarts, where I got out a Basilisk fang to kill it.

I was a little too slow, as the doors in the hall opened to flood the hallway, the cup trying to defend itself. I grit my teeth and stabbed it all the same, and the rushing water came to a standstill, a couple inches just covering the floor.

I handed Dumbledore the cup and tossed the now dull Basilisk fang aside.

"I'd get to your dorm before you're seen, Miss Pitch," Dumbledore advised, and I nodded and sped off.

The group of them were still in the common room, staring at me as I sat down on the rug and began pulling off my now soaked sneakers and socks.

"What the hell did you do?" George asked.

"Nothing." I sighed, setting them by the fireplace to dry off faster, and also put my feet by it to warm them up as they were ice cold as well. I leaned my head back against an armchair and sighed, trying to catch my breath.

"Seriously, what the hell did you do?" Ron asked.

"What part of secret don't you get?" I breathed.

"Briar. You told us to burn your stuff if you were arrested, then you come back soaking wet and looking like you were just running for your life." Hermione said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But only because I trust you guys." I groaned. "I robbed Gringotts."

"You fucking what?" Fred asked, and I just nodded. "How are you not trapped in a vault right now?"

"I had help." I sighed, then yawned. "I'm going to bed, it's fucking freezing." I stood up, grabbing my shoes and shocks, still damp.

Hermione drew her wand and dried them off for me, and I smiled and thanked her before walking up, tiredly getting ready for bed before passing out with Puddin.


	21. Chapter 21

On Wednesday, we had the first DA meeting in the Room of Requirement. We sat on bean bag chairs, and Draco stuck close to me, as usual. I was quiet as they discussed the name, leader, dates, blah blah blah. Harry asked a few times if I was going to jump in, but I said they were doing great on their own.

And I mean, they were doing fine, but I was just so goddamn tired. Since taking out the fourth Horcrux, I haven't been sleeping well.

So Wednesday night after the meeting, I was up in the common room, staring at the dying fire, contemplating raiding the Potion's closet to put myself in a makeshift medically induced coma.

That actually sounded quite appealing.

I got up and left the common room, trying to remember where the Potions closet was. Also, what ingredients were even used for a sleeping potion? Probably lavender.

Once I found it, I looked around, reading every bottle, until the sound of someone clearing their throat made me look over.

Snape stood over at the door, and I just glanced before going back to reading through the bottles.

"Is there a reason you're in here, Miss Pitch?" He asked.

"Can't sleep." I hummed.

"So you just think you can steal and help yourself?" He didn't sound impressed.

"Yep." I popped my lips. "I've gotta say, killing the Dark Lord does take a lot of energy out of you." I turned to stare blankly at him.

Snape's face didn't shift in the slightest. He did, however, reach behind me and pulled down a blue rectangular glass bottle about the size of my hand.

"One sip would have someone your size asleep for... a little over twenty-four hours." He said. "But of course, it's illegal for me to give you such a thing."

"Well, what if we say I threatened you to hand it over for technicalities' sake?" I shrugged, and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly, and he held it out to me.

I took the bottle with a small smile saying a quick thanks, and slipped past him, going back to the dorms.

"One sip... twenty fours..." I hummed as I walked up the stairs. I climbed into bed, set my wand aside, made sure Puddin was comfortable and took a little more than a sip. I capped the bottle and set it on my nightstand, and grew dizzy. I let my head hit the pillow and promptly passed the fuck out.

I woke up fuck knows how much later, and I was groggy as hell. I checked the time and saw it was just after everyone went down for breakfast, two days later than I remembered.

I slept through all of yesterday. Perfect.

I considered getting up and going to breakfast, but I didn't want to leave my bed just yet.

So I remained lying here until lunchtime when I had the energy to get up and make myself look a little decent. I kissed Puddin's head, got my bag, and went down to lunch, getting a lot of stares as I walked over and sat next to the golden trio.

"What. Did. You. Do." Hermione turned to me with a serious voice, and I didn't even look over as I grabbed half of a sandwich.

"Hm?"

"You were asleep for all of yesterday. We tried to wake you up, we called Professor McGonagall in to try and wake you, then we got Professor Dumbledore, who said that you threatened Professor Snape to give you a sleeping solution..." She rambled on, and I just stared at her with a bored expression as I ate.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself?!" She looked appalled as she finished lecturing me, and quite a few people were listening in.

"Hermione..." I started with a sigh and swallowed the bite I was chewing. "I really, really don't care," I said and took another bite.

"Oh yeah, can I borrow your notes from yesterday?" I asked.

"You are unbelievable!" She huffed and turned away from me.

I rolled my eyes, thinking if she knew all the trouble I just saved them, she'd hardly care that I took a day off to rest. But of course, I couldn't tell them that. I couldn't tell them shit.

Draco caught me in the hallway at the break. "You look like you need a talk." He said and pulled me away to the Room of Requirement.

"Talk to me." He said softly, setting our bags down as we sat on a couch.

"I just... I'm tired." I sighed, slouching back against the couch. "Voldemort had these dark enchanted objects scattered around, and at the moment, I'm the only one who knows what they are, where they are, and how to get rid of them."

"So you've been doing that." Draco nodded.

"The thing is, they're exhausting to fight. I mean, it's really dark and old magic. They're just a fucking pain." I groaned.

"So, Saturday night, I had to break into Gringotts, which is near fucking impossible by itself. So break into Gringotts, steal said enchanted object, then destroy it... I was a bit tired after. But then... then it just got harder to sleep..." I sighed, and Draco pulled me into him to hug me.

"I'm sorry, Briar." He sighed, rubbing my back.

"And it's not like I can really tell people what I'm doing and why I have to, because it's not time... and I just get told shit for it..." I started to tear up against my will, and Draco hugged me a bit tighter.

"I'm just so... so tired." I sighed in a broken voice against his shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

I had grown irritable, that much was easy to see. I checked the destroyed locket many times to check that it was truly destroyed and not affecting me like how Horcruxes do. It was actually dead, and I considered spending time away from Harry until I remembered that living Horcruxes and inanimate Horcruxes affected people differently.

I was even more upset because it was nearly my nineteenth birthday, and at the rate things were going, it probably wouldn't be a happy birthday.

Whatever. Nineteen isn't really a milestone anyway.

So, waking up Thursday the seventeenth, I wasn't entirely sure what to expect. I got dressed, did my face, went down, but was stopped in the common room with Fred holding a huge box out to me with a big grin on his face.

"Happy nineteenth, Briar." He said, and a smile came to my face as I took the box.

"Do I want to open this near people?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. I set it down and pulled the bow off, immediately sticking it to the top of my head, and lifted the lid off.

Inside I found a dozen different types of candy, and at the very bottom was a folded up emerald knit sweater with a scarlet rose on the front.

"I love it." I smiled happily down at the sweater in my hands, and I hugged Fred in thanks. When I started to pull away, he wasn't having that, and put his fingers under my chin and kissed me softly, slowly. I smiled for a moment before I kissed him back. At the moment, I didn't care that we weren't alone. He just made my whole day, and I woke up only fifteen minutes ago.

"Alright, there are children around, you two." George teased, and we pulled apart.

"Please. That was innocent compared to what we usually-" Fred started, but I shoved a piece of chocolate into his mouth to shut him up. He just smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes, going to put my stuff in my dorm.

My mood had improved a bit as the day went on, literally nothing could bother me. Not even when the golden trio, twins, and I were walking down the grounds for a break, and Pansy fucking Parkinson tried to pull some shit.

"Hey, Pitch! How much of a struggle is it to shave every day for the guys you see?" She called with a huge grin on her pudgy face.

"You'd know all about that struggle, wouldn't you, Parkinson?" I called back with a smile.

Some of the Slytherins laughed at her, and Fred just held my back and steered me away.

"What? It is a struggle." I mumbled so only he could hear me.

"I don't doubt you." Fred just hummed, his thumb stroking over my jacket.

"Does she have to be so crude?" Hermione sighed once we got by the lake, sitting under a tree together.

"Well, crude is only a letter off from rude." Harry shrugged.

"Oh, by the way, I am telling mum about Briar so she can come for Christmas, and mum can embarrass the hell out of you." Ron nodded to Fred.

"Ginny's already covered it," Hermione said, and Fred groaned, and I just chuckled.

"Doesn't matter anyway." I shrugged. "Sirius probably wants me over to meet me properly."

"What, you wrote to him?" Harry looked surprised.

"He wasn't complying. I had to move things along." I shrugged.

"Please tell me you didn't threaten him," Harry said, and I just smiled, that being an answer enough. "God, Briar."

"I'm impatient!" I defended myself. The conversation turned to whatever else, and I turned to watch the lake, studying the ripples the breeze made across the water.

Once again, my mind wandered off, making plans, and I gave a small sigh, just now realizing that I didn't want to constantly worry about the future. Constantly planning and preparing and checking over things was wearing me out, and I've only been at this for a month and a half. How was I going to survive for three years?

I need like, drugs or something.

I thought about somehow getting my hands on some anxiety medication, but I had no fucking clue how to do that. Then I thought maybe there was a potion I could drink like once a day to keep my nerves at bay, but that sounded like a shit ton of work.

Then my mind wandered to herbs. What if there was like a sort of wizard marijuana or some shit?

"Briar? Hello? Are you alive?" George waved his hand in front of my face, and I blinked and looked at them, remembering where I was.

"Sorry. Thinking." I said.

"You do that a lot." Ron nodded.

"I've got a lot to think about." I yawned softly and leaned back, hitting Fred's shoulder. "What day is it? Thursday?" I sighed.

"Yeah." Fred hummed. "Why? What's up?"

"Hermione, I need to borrow your notes again," I said.

"You're not skipping a whole day of classes again." She said sternly.

"Watch me." I just shrugged.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, I got up with everyone else and went to breakfast, then to the library for an encyclopedia on all magical plants and their properties. I checked it out and went to my dorm to get Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, and Deathly Hallows, along with the notebook I had dedicated all planning in.

I went to Dumbledore's office, and he didn't look surprised at all as I took a seat in the lower part, closer to the Pensieve than his desk.

"Another day spent not in class?" He asked.

"It's funny how quickly some things seem to become pointless with bigger things going on." I hummed, flipping open the plant encyclopedia.

"I assume that you know that help will always be given to those who ask for it." He said, and I sat back in my seat, staring at the wall, choosing my words carefully.

"No matter how illegal?" I hummed, looking over, seeing that ever calm and patient face. I licked my lips slowly and sighed. "I'd like access to some sort of destresser. I thought about lavender..."

"Lavender is good for stress." He nodded in agreement. "So is chamomile."

I nodded and set aside the plant book, then flipped open my notebook and Order of the Phoenix, and found where we were in the timeline, right before the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch match on November second.

So I did that, cleaning up my notes and making them even more precise until Dumbledore informed me that I should be getting lunch soon. I checked the time, then what page I was on, and said I'd head down to the kitchens later.

So I kept writing down events, memorizing all over again, just overall refreshing my memory.

It was around two in the afternoon that I closed Order of the Phoenix to get lunch. I left my bag but took my phone as I walked down the empty hallways, going down to the kitchens. I found I quite liked the emptiness, the quiet of it as everyone was in classes.

I got to the kitchen and greeted the house elves, asking for some food and a drink. In a minute, they had a small pile of sandwiches, a bag of chips, a bottle of butterbeer, and even a couple cookies for me. I smiled, thanking them a bunch of times, and went to the Great Hall, bringing Netflix up on my phone to distract me a little as I ate.

When I was done, I vanished everything and went back to Dumbledore's office, and there were two jars of dried herbs. I guessed the faded purple ones were lavender and the more yellow ones were chamomile. I thanked Dumbledore as I gathered my stuff and went to my dorm.

I then got a wicked idea. I looked out the window and saw it was still light. I had time.

I quickly got dressed in casual clothes and snuck into the boy's dorm, poking through to find which one was the fifth years'. I soon found it and from memory, knew the invisibility cloak was at the very bottom of Harry's trunk. I got it, slipped it on, and made my way to Umbridge's office.

Now, why hers, you ask? Well, that's just because I want to leave a mess on her rug.

I slipped in and grabbed some Floo powder, then put the cloak over my arm and stepped in, saying Leaky Cauldron before throwing it down, and feeling myself being transported.

I stepped out and into a bar, and gave a smile to Tom the innkeeper. I then found the door out into Muggle London, and went out, quickly finding a corner store. I ducked into an alley and slipped the cloak on again, then waited for someone to go in, and I slipped in right behind them.

Glad I chose a hoodie, I found the rolling papers and grabbed a couple handfuls of the boxes, unsure of how many I really needed. I also grabbed a pack of two lighters and a bottle of diet coke. I then slipped out again and went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sorry, miss, pardon me. But what are you doing?" Tom asked before I stepped into the fireplace.

I paused for a second and hummed. "Something illegal." I shrugged and put the cloak back on, and threw down the Floo powder after saying where I wanted to go.

I stepped out in Umbridge's office, purposefully kicking ash onto her pastel pink rug, then wiped my shoes clean on it.

I left with a smirk and waited until I was in front of the common room to take the cloak off and go in.

"Where have you been all day?" Ron asked and I looked up and saw them all in the common room. I checked the time and saw the classes were over.

"Kind of everywhere..." I hummed, sliding it back in my pocket, then took the bottle out of my hoodie pocket and waited for it to calm.

"Is that my cloak?" Harry asked and I looked at it in my arm.

"Yeah. Sorry. Here." I said and handed it back to him.

"I knew it looked like someone went through my stuff..." He said and went to put it back.

"Do you just steal everything you want?" Hermione stared at me.

"Mostly. Yeah." I nodded as I took a sip of coke.

"I don't think the hat sorted you right." She shook her head, and I only hummed, shrugged, then went up to the dorm to start rolling these lavender and chamomile cigarettes out.


	24. Chapter 24

October twenty-sixth. Five days from Halloween and one week from that infamous match.

I opened a window in the bathroom and smoked one of those cigarettes. I coughed an awful, as it was the first time I had really ever smoked anything before. But I did really like the smell. It was like smoking perfume. It smelled amazing. And I also felt awfully loose and relaxed after stubbing the end out and flicking it away.

I had an idea and searched out Fred. It didn't take me long to find him, as he was testing his candy on students with George in the common room.

"Hey, Briar. Wanna try some Nosebleed Nougat?" George asked.

"Nineteen years of living, and I've never had a nosebleed. I'm not breaking my streak now, thanks." I grinned, and he gave a small shrug.

"Hey." Fred smiled and gave me a one armed hug. "Whoa, you smell good." He hummed, and put his nose and lips to my puffy hair, making me laugh a little.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"What's up?" He asked as he rubbed my arm with his hand.

"You're busy, it can wait." I shrugged, but that only perked him up.

"No, I wanna know. Come on, Briar." He begged, pouting playfully at me.

"Oh, I was just thinking that since it's Saturday, the dorms are pretty empty..." I lowered my voice and gave a shrug as I trailed off.

"You go up. I'll be there in two minutes." He said softly. "You remember which one?"

"Yeah, the messiest one." I grinned and turned around, going up the boy's dorm stairs to the top floor, and opened the door, and closed it behind me. I remembered which bed was his, and kicked off my shoes and set my wand and phone aside. I considered undressing a bit, and I shrugged off my hoodie before I flopped down onto his bed.

Fred did join me a minute later, and I lazily cast Muffilato on the door as he locked it, and he went to the middle of the room and lit the heater by tapping it with his wand. He then crawled over me and began to gently kiss me, going all slow and soft like how I liked.

He began undressing the both of us, me really slowly and trailed kisses across each body part revealed to him, making me smile. His hands traced over my skin, and he murmured about how perfect I was, and I blushed deeply.

Fred rubbed between my legs a little before fingering me as I taught him now. I gave soft little pants and moans as he kissed my neck and lips as he curled his fingers to make me shake, and reached deep inside me before drawing back out again.

I only went crazier when he slid down and licked over my slit before sucking it into his mouth, his fingers still working, making me spaz, my back arch, and I gripped tight onto his hair as I came.

Fred licked it up and came right back up to me, panting lightly, looking extremely lustful. He stared down at me, biting his lip, and I figured out what he wanted.

"You can do it." I nodded, and his eyes met mine.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded again. Fred got between my legs, raising them to be around his waist, and he just rubbed himself against me for a little while, closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure before he sunk slowly into me.

It wasn't horrible, I just had to get used to the stretch. Other than that, I found I loved how full I felt, and how great it felt when he actually began thrusting.

I gasped and moaned lowly, letting my arms come up and behind his neck.

"Holy shit... you feel amazing, Briar... so good." Fred moaned into my ear, and I whimpered at his voice. "I've been dreaming of this for a while. You legs around me, letting me fuck you so very deep."

And just to prove his point, he pushed even further into me, making me whimper and moan a little louder, and Fred placed a kiss on my neck.

"I've been dreaming about your moans, too. About how they're all for me." He said happily before kissing my neck a little more. "I've dreamed of how you come, and I want it. I want you to come. All over me." He panted, his hand falling to my clit, making me bite my lip and throw my head back.

"You make such a mess when you come, love. I love it." Fred moaned and increased his pace, and my back arched and I dug my nails into his back to hold on.

He pulled an orgasm from me, and I tightened around him as I spilled, and he sort of tensed up and trembled, letting out a very low groan, and I felt a warmth pool my core for a few seconds before it cooled.

Fred pulled out, panting, and looked down at me. "I... sort of came in you... I'm sor-"

"It's fine." I shook my head as I caught my breath. "I'm on a pill that prevents me from getting pregnant. No worries." I gave him a smile as he lied beside me, pulling blankets up and around us.

"Muggles invented that? Amazing." He breathed and I nodded. I grew increasingly comfortable when he slid his arm around my bare waist under the blankets and held me close.

And I was happy.


	25. Chapter 25

It was finally November second, and before the match started, I got a seat right at the bottom so I could join the team once they one. Fred pecked my lips before he went to the locker room, and Draco came to talk to me as well.

"Is this the match?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is the match." I nodded glumly.

"What do I need to do?" He asked.

"Well, originally, it's you who starts talking shit..." I hummed.

"I won't." He swore.

"I know you won't." I gave him a small smile. "So there's a fifty-fifty chance it either won't happen at all, or someone else will step in and talk shit for you. If it comes to that, just help me before shit goes sideways."

"You got it." He nodded and went off as well.

I sat through the game, hardly paying any real attention until Harry caught the snitch. They all gathered together, and I hopped over the edge and joined them, making sure to stand near the twins and Harry, giving Draco a wary look.

"Did you like the lyrics?" Pansy teased, as she had come down to the pitch as well. I nodded to Draco, and he began trying to shut her up.

"We wanted to add in some more verses! But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly... we wanted to write about his mother, see..." Pansy went on, and Harry and Angelina were giving her looks.

"We couldn't fit in 'useless loser,' for his father, of course..." She said and Draco just told her to shut up a little louder.

Fred and George realized what she was talking about, and they grew mad. Harry restrained George, and all three Chasers were holding back Fred. I just moved between them and Pansy, keeping all three back.

But then she went for Harry, talking about how he doesn't mind the smell of the Weasley's house, and I stepped in before she went below the belt.

"Parkinson, you cross-eyed bitch, shut up if you know what's good for you," I said, succeeding in turning her attention to me.

"Don't even get me started on you, you whorish Mudblood." She snarled.

Others were about to yell at her, but they were cut off by my laughing. "Was that supposed to offend me?" I drew my wand and waved it over her head with a smirk, creating a cloud over her head that started to rain blood down on her.

"Who's got dirty blood now?" I kept laughing, and she shrieked in horror, running away, but it only followed her, making me laugh even more.

McGonagall shouted my name angrily, and I looked over, a smile still on my face. She called me to her office, and I turned to the others.

"Party in the common room is still on later, right?" I asked, and Angelina nodded proudly. I grinned and walked off, following McGonagall, Snape joining us once removing the cloud from over Parkinson's head.

"What is the meaning this, Miss Pitch?" She looked angry.

"Well, she called me a Mudblood to try to insult me. I thought it was fitting." I shrugged.

They took house points from me and Snape said he would deal with Parkinson, and I went back up to the common room, taking my time, and when I arrived, the party was already in full swing.

"That was the most badass thing I've ever seen." Fred pulled me onto his lap, making me laugh, then he gave me a butterbeer and a kiss on my cheek. "I've never been prouder."

"Thanks, but it really wasn't that big of a deal." I shrugged.

"No way. Mal- Draco told us what was supposed to happen, according to you." George said. "You just saved mine, Fred's, and Harry's asses, Briar."

"You're welcome." I rolled my eyes with a little smile and took a sip of butterbeer.

"What even was that spell?" Hermione asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

"You like it?" I grinned. "I made it. It doesn't have a name yet, though." I pursed my lips and took another drink.

"You made it?" Her eyebrows rose.

"Yeah." I nodded. "See, I got to rewatching one of my favorite shows, and one character introduced in the later seasons is this badass motherfucker witch. I love her." I grinned. "So, since the show is fiction, the magic she does isn't real, so I just thought, 'why not make it real?'" I shrugged and drank.

"So... raining blood." Hermione shrugged as she stared at me.

"That's just the start." I grinned.

"Lighten up, Hermione. It was brilliant." Ron said.

"It looked like dark magic." She said, and I rolled my eyes. Fred shifted me on his lap, and I heard him softly sigh as well.

I opened my mouth to defend myself, then paused, and thought about what I was going to say, and what I was going to say had very Slytherin-esque ideals. Mostly about how magic shifts and evolves, and just because we have spells that work doesn't mean we should stop there and stop inventing new spells for the advancement of magic. All very Slytherin-like shit, which I don't think any Gryffindor would appreciate me saying.

So I kept my mouth shut, and she walked away. I rolled my eyes once again in annoyance, but Fred kissed my cheek again, dissolving it and making me smile.

"You two aren't going to be sappy the whole time, are you?" Ron scrunched his face up.

"Piss off, Ronald. I'm in a good mood." Fred said, then pressed his face to my neck, and my eyes widened and my face turned fifty shades of red as he gently bit my skin.

Ron walked away with a disgusted noise, and I pushed Fred back. He laughed and had on a mischievous grin that told me he was nowhere near done embarrassing me.


	26. Chapter 26

I was enjoying the party, of course. Fred insisted on keeping me close to him, and he mostly kept me secure on his lap.

I looked around at everybody smiling, talking and laughing loudly, drinking, singing along to whatever music just... horribly, dancing, and there were a few people in the corners just making out.

It made me think back to my old life, the one without magic, where Harry Potter was just a story. I never went to parties. No one liked me enough to invite me, to anything really, and when I dropped out my senior year of high school, nobody really bothered to contact me. To keep in touch. I didn't bother asking if they missed me; I knew they didn't.

I slipped my phone out of my pocket, just to remind myself that there weren't any notifications. Ever.

"Hey, you look sad. What's up?" Fred turned my face towards him and he spoke softly.

"Just... thinking again." I shrugged.

"You've gotta stop doing that." He sighed, and I closed my eyes briefly.

"I know." I breathed and slid my phone back in my pocket.

"How can I help, beautiful?" He asked, looking at me, and I chuckled a little.

"Don't call me that, for one." I smiled.

"Why not? You are." He shrugged, then I got an idea.

"Wait till you see me in a few years. Oh, I look so much better as an eighteen-year-old than a fifteen-year-old. Wanna see?" I asked.

"Amuse me." He took a drink and I got my phone back out, going to my Instagram folder in my Gallery. I tapped on a selfie and handed it to him.

"No way." His eyes widened. "That's you at eighteen?"

"Mhm." I smiled with a nod, scrolling through to show him more. Fred reacted just as amazed at the casual pictures of me as he did where I was dressed up or wearing little clothing.

"I cannot wait to grow up again." I sighed.

"I can't wait for you to grow up either." He studied a bit more, making me grin.

"That's enough for you, mister." I chuckled and took my phone back from him, locking it, and Fred pouted at me.

"Hey, what if we got you an aging potion and made you look like your right age?" He said, and I perked up a little, then sank again.

"I'd like to, but I'd never be able to pass as a fifteen-year-old at nineteen, or sixteen at twenty, or seventeen at twenty-one." I frowned.

"Okay, I see what you mean." He nodded slowly. "Besides, we can't have everyone falling for you if you were to look like your normal self." Fred then grinned at me.

"Bullshit," I scoffed. "No one liked me at home, why would anyone like me here?"

"I like you." Fred frowned, and I looked at him with parted lips, not really knowing what to say. I wanted to say something along the lines of, 'don't do that to yourself' or whatever, but I knew that just wouldn't fare well with him.

"Come on," Fred mumbled and stood up, lacing our fingers as he took me to his dorm, then closed the door behind him. He pulled me into a hug, sitting on his bed, and I fell in love with the quiet.

"I don't like you thinking that way about yourself, Briar. You deserve better." He spoke softly and rubbed my back. "I didn't realize it until today, but everything you've done so far has been for someone else. You've been working hard on helping Draco start his life over, you're getting Harry out of trouble constantly, you're wearing yourself out by helping us so much. I know you're exhausted, love."

"What would you have me do then?" I asked softly, trying not to tear up against his shoulder.

"Do something for yourself, something that makes you happy. Take a breather." Fred shrugged lightly, and I failed in not tearing up.

I just pressed my face further into his shirt. I didn't want him to see me cry. He didn't need to see that mess.

He heard me sniffle, though, and held my face, wiping my tears away. He looked calm, patient, maybe a little saddened for me.

"Tell me how I can help you, Briar." He murmured, and I just hugged him again, lowering us onto his mattress. I didn't want to fuck him, I just wanted... I don't know. Peace.

And right now, peace was curled up with Fred under his blankets, no words exchanged as we held each other, and I slowly drifted off.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up Sunday morning still in Fred's bed, and he was still next to me. I could feel his hand on my hipbone, as his other arm was under my head. I blinked slowly for a few seconds, and those brown eyes met mine.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Better." I gave a tiny little smile and saw him smile in return.

"Good." He barely whispered and pressed the softest kiss to my forehead.

I soon got up to go to my own dorm, and when I got there, I cleaned my face, tied up my hair in a messy bun, and lied in my own bed, Puddin immediately curling up against my chest to snooze as I looked at my phone.

Later, around lunchtime, when I did actually get up, I didn't bother with makeup and sat next to the group at the table in the Great Hall.

"George told me he stole Creevey's camera and took some pictures," Fred informed me, and I gave George a look.

"I'm definitely sending one to mum." He nodded.

"Please don't." Fred and I said at the same time.

"Why not? She'd love to see Freddie and his wittle giwlfwend all curled up." He teased.

I just narrowed my eyes at him. "You know, I have been looking for test subjects for some of the spells I've been working on."

"Merlin. Fine, alright." George backed away a little, and I hummed and poured myself a drink.

Ron was staring at me with a tilted head. "You look different." He said, and I just looked up.

"To you, yeah, probably," I said lowly before I started eating.

Lunch was soon over, and Hermione was making her way to Hagrid's, leaving me with the twins, Harry, and Ron as we walked to the common room.

"Oh, it's that paint stuff you put on your face! Wow, you look different, Briar." Ron suddenly realized.

"Yeah, no shit." I just hummed.

"I sorta see why girls wear that stuff now." He hummed, and I stopped walking and turned around to yell at him or punch him or something, but I narrowed my eyes with a huff and just turned back around and walked faster, away from them.

I got up to the dorms, got my jacket on, got the case I put all my pre-rolled cigarettes in, got a lighter, and my earbuds, and went back down and to the grounds to sit under that tree and just... whatever.

I put in my earbuds and started playing Lana Del Rey, as she had slower, more relaxing songs and more poetic, but gritty lyrics. I took a cigarette out and lit it, putting it between my lips as I inhaled, tasting how fucking sweet the smoke was, and exhaled it out of my nose, like a dragon or some shit. The smoke perfumed the air around me, and I was somewhat surprised there wasn't even a breeze today.

" _Baby stopping at Seven Eleven_  
 _There in his white Pontiac heaven_  
 _Do you think we'll be in love forever?_  
 _Do you think we'll be in love?_ "

I faintly heard leaves crunch beside me, and I looked up and saw Draco standing there with his hands in his coat pockets. I hit the pause button and popped and earbud out as he sat next to me.

"I didn't know you smoked." He hummed.

"Only took it up recently." I sighed. "Lavender and chamomile. Keeps me from ripping my hair out." I half-joked.

"Why don't you take a break from trying to fix the world, Briar?" He sighed.

"Would if I could." I hummed. "Honestly, it's better if I have something to do than if I had nothing to do." I sighed and took another inhale.

Draco just looked at me, then reached over and lifted the cord with his finger. "I've been meaning to ask what this is."

"They're called earbuds. You plug them up to whatever device and you listen to whatever with them. No one else can hear it since it's playing in your ear." I said.

"What do you listen to?" He asked.

"Music."

"What kind?"

"All kinds. Right now, though, it's Alternative and Indie." I took another inhale, then offered him the other earbud. He put it in, and I replayed the album, humming along.

I smiled a little as I realized that I was sitting with Draco Malfoy, smoking, the two of us listening to Lana. If Tumblr could see me, it'd be losing its shit.

" _It's you, it's you, it's all for you_  
 _Everything I do_  
 _Tell you all the time_  
 _Heaven is a place on Earth with you_  
 _Tell me all the things you wanna do_  
 _I heard that you like the bad girls_  
 _Honey, is that true?_  
 _It's better than I ever even knew_  
 _They say that the world was built for two_  
 _Only worth living if somebody_  
 _Is loving you_  
 _Well, baby now you do..._ "

With all this going on in this moment right now, it was hard for my mind to wander.


	28. Chapter 28

That Wednesday was when Hagrid returned to classes, and he started with thestrals, and I was actually kind of bummed that I couldn't see them.

Umbridge was there, trying to make a fool of Hagrid, and oh, how I wish she'd just have a stroke.

"What are we supposed to be seeing?" Draco hissed to me.

"Thestral," I said and got my phone out to Google pictures, then showed him. "They're only seen by people who have seen death."

"Looks creepy." He hummed and I saw both Ron and Hermione, along with some others who couldn't see them looking over.

"I like them." I gave a small smile. "I've thought about getting a tattoo of one before."

That earned me a few looks.

After the lesson was over, I considered just setting Umbridge on fire. That was our last class of the day, and I was looking for someplace to hang out. I checked over the dates, and I had an entire month before something happened. Nice.

"You're awfully relaxed," Harry noted that afternoon.

"I've got a whole fucking month before shit starts up again." I smiled happily.

"And you're not going to give us any tips?" Hermione asked.

"Nah. Cos see, this thing around mid-December, that event is set in stone. I can't speed it up or stop it from happening altogether." I explained. "Time's weird that way. Some things are set in stone, meant to happen, some things aren't. The way I'm playing with time here is stopping some things I don't like or could do without, and making sure some things do happen, just not in the order they're meant to happen in." I sat back, tilting my head back.

"You... you could wreck the world messing with stuff like that, Briar!" Hermione scolded me.

"Learn a little about quantum mechanics, then come talk to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I...?" She looked confused.

"The creator of your world built it on the laws of quantum mechanics. It's a very big factor in the story that this greenhorn here," I patted Harry's arm. "Doesn't understand shit when it's explained. But that's later."

"No, wait. Explain it now." Harry said.

"I would, Harry, but I can't. That's a set event that I can't change." I shrugged.

"Please?" He begged, and I bit my lip, thinking it over. It was really tempting.

"Nah, I can't. I'd probably slip up and say something I'm not supposed to." I made up my mind.

Boom. Quantum mechanics in action.

"Should we be concerned for the bigger events?" Hermione looked panicked.

"You can calm down." I gave her a look, then stood again, then walked off to find Fred. And I found him playing Exploding Snap with George, a crowd cheering them on. Fred spotted me, then called for Lee to take over for him. They traded spots, and he came over to me with a smile on his face.

"You didn't have to stop on my account," I said.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded. "If you're alone looking for me, it usually means one thing, and I don't think you fully understand how excited I get."

That put a small smile on my lips, and I turned to walk away, and he just followed me. He didn't say a word until we were at the dorms, and he locked the door and pinned me against it.

"I don't think you know that I want you just as much as you want me." He murmured, putting butterflies in my stomach before he kissed me deeply and slowly.

We parted so we could undress, and I quickly cast Muffilato. Fred didn't bother leading me to his bed, he seemed comfortable by the door. He kept his lips on mine and my neck, trailing down to my chest a couple of times as he worked his fingers in me.

I gave a little squeak in surprise when he lifted me up, still keeping me against the door, and I held onto his shoulders, tying my legs around his waist. Fred chuckled at me, and I blushed deeply, then he pushed himself in me.

My jaw dropped, a little whimper coming out of me, and he attached his lips to my neck as he began to fuck me against the door.

I was a gasping mess, my head against the wood, eyes shut tight, nails digging into his shoulders.

"Fred. Bed, please." I managed to get out, and he obliged, pulling out and walked us over. He lied us down, him over me, but I soon flipped us, straddling his hips. Fred looked surprised at me, but that didn't last long as I sunk myself down on him.

I learned from porn that you shouldn't really bounce up and down, it feels better to rock your hips back and forth, so that's what I did, and damn. Porn was right.

Fred was swearing softly, his fingers digging into my hips as I rode him, and I was quite pleased with myself.

I only started to lose myself when Fred moved one hand, his thumb pressing on my clit. My hips stuttered, and he had to help me get back on rhythm a little, rubbing my clit simultaneously.

I felt forward a little over Fred, my back curling, and he increased pressure with his fingers. I pressed myself down harder, feeling him just a little deeper.

"Oh, fuck, Fred..." I bit my lip hard, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Come. Come on, Briar, come for me." Fred panted, his fingers finding just the right place on me, and when I gasped sharply, he kept it right there.

I shuddered a little as I came, feeling myself tighten then release in relief. Fred was practically a second behind me, and I hummed at the warm pooling feeling before I leaned forward, even more, to lie on him. Fred tied his arms around me and pulled out as we both just caught our breaths.

"Damn. And I was planning on eating you out, too..." Fred laughed breathily, and the butterflies in my stomach went wild as I got excited.

"Don't be a pussy." I looked over, and his eyes met mine. I watched Fred slowly lick his lips as he considered it, then flipped us over, making me grin as he trailed his lips down and placed his head between my legs.


	29. Chapter 29

A little over a month later, it was December eighteenth, the fated day.

Draco didn't show up for DA, and I threw looks to those who whispered shit about how he was probably snitching.

It was a bit of a surprise when Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, and I were leaving the RoR, and Draco was standing outside with a piece of paper in his hand, his head hung.

"Hey," I went over. "What's up? What's that?" I asked, and he took a shaky breath, and I suddenly had an idea of what the paper was.

"Draco?" I asked softly, and he peeked up, his blue-gray eyes rimmed with pink from crying.

"They said I shouldn't bother coming home for Christmas. Or ever." He said, and the hallway was drop-dead silent aside from his sniffs.

I tied my arms around him in a hug for some comfort, and he pressed his face into my shoulder, and I didn't even care that it was getting wet from his tears.

"It's okay. I promise you, everything's gonna be okay." I rubbed his back. "I have a plan, and I'm about ninety-eight percent certain it's going to work," I assured him.

"You do?" He pulled back to look at me, and I nodded.

"Course I do. Don't you know who I am?" I grinned, and Draco gave a small chuckle, then pressed his palms to his eyes.

"Ugh, I'm a mess. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine. You're allowed to be." I just smiled.

"Draco. Hey." Ron came over, and we both looked over. "Come to ours for Christmas."

"Are... are you sure?" Draco asked, and Ron nodded with a smile. "Okay. Thank you."

"Let me take care of that. I have a favor to cash in." I said, holding my finger up. "You good?" I asked Draco, and he nodded.

"Cool. Let me go do that..." I said and walked off, quickly typing shit out on my phone to prepare for the next two days.

I got to the dorms and quickly wrote a letter explaining the situation, then went to the owlery to get a fast owl, and sent it to Grimmauld Place.

The next day, Harry and all the Weasley's were gone, and I explained to Hermione what had happened. Around lunchtime, the owl dropped a letter in front of me, and I fed it a couple fries before it flew off. I opened the letter and scanned the words, grinning.

Sirius basically said I had perfect timing, as he was going to invite me anyways, and Draco was welcome, of course, he was. Sirius even extended the invitation to summers, since neither of us had a place to stay.

Two days passed, and it was the last day of term, and I was busy packing with Hermione. I had a lot of shit and spent a lot of time trying to make everything fit in my bags.

We boarded the Hogwarts Express, Draco finding us easy enough, and once we were in a compartment, I showed him the letter from Sirius. Draco had a giant smile on his face after reading it.

I was holding Puddin to my chest since she hated her carrier, and Crookshanks was on the seat next to Hermione.

"I'm surrounded by cats and cat people..." Draco sighed from next to me.

"Cats are great, I have no idea why you're complaining." I smiled, reaching my hand up to tug on her ears lightly, and she made a little clicking noise and turned her head on my other shoulder, the one closer to Draco.

We got to Grimmauld Place around six in the evening, and Mrs. Weasley sent Hermione up, and I asked her to take Puddin with her. I then turned to Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Lupin, and Sirius.

"Hi. I'm Briar Pitch, nice to meet you all. That's Draco Malfoy for those that don't know." I smiled, and Draco gave a small, shaky smile as well.

"Dumbledore's been telling us quite a bit about you, missy," Mad-Eye said gruffly, and I nodded.

"I bet he has." I hummed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how can we really be sure you're omnipotent?" Tonks asked, her eyebrows pinched together, and I hummed, and Mrs. Weasley moved us into the kitchen to feed Draco and myself.

I sat down, chewing on my bottom lip. "I could tell you who you're going to marry, what your kid's name will be, even what he'll look like. I could go through each of your pasts in detail, I could go through your futures, but it's better if I don't." I hummed, then grinned. "If I wanted to be really impressive, I could tell you word for word what the letter from Lily to Sirius says that's up in his room right now."

Sirius' eyebrows rose, as did Lupin's. "I believe you by the fact that you know that by itself," Sirius said, and I gave a little smile.

He then looked at Draco, who was keeping pretty quiet and to himself. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Alright. I mean, considering." Draco looked up and gave a small shrug. "Thank you for letting me stay here. It means a lot."

"Sure," Sirius gave a small smile. "I bet Briar here told you my parents booted me for the same reason."

"No..." Draco gave me a look and I shrugged.

"I don't spill people's business unless I have permission." I just said. "Or unless I think they can help."

Mrs. Weasley set out sandwiches and tea, giving my shoulder a proud little pat.


	30. Chapter 30

I was rooming with Hermione and Ginny, and Draco was sent to a room with Ron and Harry. I got up and ready in the morning, heading down to the kitchen for tea, but was attacked in the hallway in a tight hug.

"No one told me you were here! Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" I heard Fred groan, and I laughed a little, bringing my arms around him as well.

Fred pulled back slightly and kissed my forehead, making me smile happily.

"Don't be so gross." Ron teased.

"Piss off." Fred just said.

"Both of you, shut it." I rolled my eyes and continued down the stairs, content in my joggers, T-shirt, hair in a messy bun, phone in my pocket, and Fred by my side.

We slipped into the kitchen, and Harry greeted me with a small hug. "Ginny finally talked some sense into you, huh?" I asked.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes but smiled a little.

"Briar, your cat won't stop following me," Hermione whined, the black cat at her heels.

"Puddin," I called, and she immediately looked at me, gave a squeak, and came over, letting me pick her up.

"The most spoiled cat..." Hermione shook her head.

"Fight me." I just said, not even looking at her, and kissed Puddin's head. I was soon sitting with a cup of tea, Puddin on my chest, and I had my phone in hand, notes app up as I planned everyone's gifts. I pursed my lips as I thought up how exactly to execute all of these robberies.

"What are you thinking about?" Fred sat by me.

"Gifts." I hummed. "I still have to go out and get them."

"How many of them are you actually going to buy?" He whispered.

"Absolutely none of them," I whispered back, a little smile on my face, then I got an idea. "You can help me if you want."

His eyebrow rose. "You won't actually be doing any of the stealing. More of a 'wait outside with a bag' thing."

"I can do that." He nodded.

We slipped away to get bundled up, and I put an Undetectable Extension Charm on my bookbag. I was happy that the no magic under seventeen rule didn't apply to me.

I put my bomber jacket over a hoodie, met Fred by the door, and we slipped out, him putting on a hat and slipping his hood on. I had my cigarette pack in my pocket with my lighter, keeping my hoodie pocket free to store stuff until I could put it in the bag I gave to Fred.

We stopped by a bookstore first, where I had Fred wait where no one would see him, and I Disillusioned myself and slipped in, getting some complete works sets of books for Hermione, and a couple books I thought Draco would like. I went back outside, removed the charm, and dumped the books in the bag, and we went on.

We had picked up stuff for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, George, and Fred had stopped me on a street corner in the snow, turning me to him.

"Where's my present, hm?" He smirked.

"I'm working on it." I grinned and stretched up on my toes to kiss him. "Don't worry."

He hummed against my lips, smiling at me softly. "Is my present something that you'll be wearing?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Yes. Now stop guessing." I chuckled, pecked his lips again, then I Disillusioned us both as we went to Grimmauld Place and went back in, then I lifted it.

"Where have you two been?" Tonks asked.

"Christmas shopping," Fred said.

"I'm a horrible person who leaves it until the last minute." I shrugged, and she chuckled.

"Wrapping paper, tape, and tags are in the living room." She nodded back to it.

"Thanks." I gave her a smile and Fred took the bag to his room while I grabbed the wrapping shit and went to meet him in his room.

"George, out," I said when I walked in.

"What? Why?" He looked alarmed.

"Gift wrapping and yours is in here." I held up the wrapping paper.

"Fine." He got up. "That better be all you two do in here."

"No promises," Fred called when the door shut.

We got the presents sorted and wrapped in about half an hour, then Fred sat on the floor, leaning against a bed, and he reached for me, pulling me into his lap.

"This isn't gift wrapping, Fred." I giggled.

"No, it isn't." He hummed and brought my face down to his to kiss me, and he didn't let me go for a long time.


	31. Chapter 31

"So, I had a thought." Ron had a thought as we were gathered in the living room with hot chocolate and eggnog one night before Christmas.

"That's dangerous." George teased, and Ron hit his arm, earing a look from Mrs. Weasley.

"Briar, you know every detail of our lives, including our futures, and probably our deaths." Ron looked at me.

"No new information. What's your point?" I sipped my hot chocolate.

"Why don't we know anything about yours?" He asked, and my brows furrowed. "I mean, all we know is that you're American."

"And that you're vain." Hermione chimed in, and I gave her a little look.

"So, what's your story?" Ron nodded.

"My story doesn't matter." I shook my head and drank more.

"Says who?" Fred asked.

"Says me." I hummed.

"Well, I disagree. Come on, Briar. Where are you from?" Fred nudged my side with his elbow.

I looked around at them, seeing they were listening, wanting to know, so I really had no choice but to indulge them.

"I'm from a southern state in America. Kinda a dangerous neighborhood, but it's home." I shrugged.

"And?" Ginny asked, looking for me to go on. "Did you go to school? Have friends? Hobbies?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, I went to school. Private school when I was younger, but private school is expensive, so I went to public school after a year. Also, the kids were annoying." I rolled my eyes.

"What's the difference between private and public over there?" George asked.

"Private is for rich kids. Better education, all that shit. Public is free for the middle class and lower." I said and they nodded.

"So, what did you do in school? What is a Muggle American school like?" Hermione asked.

"Fucking hell," I said, and they looked a bit confused. "America has not figured out how to have a good, working school system. In school, the most heard thing you'll hear is how the students want to move to another country just for the better school system. And it's even worse because we only realized that we weren't really learning anything until we were almost done with school." I blew a raspberry.

"What did you do?" Fred asked.

"I dropped out." I took a sip of hot chocolate as they stared. "I got so fed up with it my junior year... so, like seventh year to translate, because I was seventeen, I just didn't bother coming back for senior year, or eighth year." I shrugged.

"And your parents were fine with that?" Hermione looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, my mom's always had my back." I nodded.

"What about your friends?" Ginny asked, and I pursed my lips.

"Didn't have many. At least, not for the last five years or so. Then it was just a small group that rotated out every year, then I dropped out, and only one person bothered to keep in touch." I shrugged.

"Well, they're awful friends," Ron said, and I just shrugged again, not really caring.

"Okay, but why the vanity?" Hermione hissed.

"Why are you hung up on that?" I asked.

"Because I don't get it." She shrugged.

"Well, that's one I'm not answering." I kissed my teeth. "Sucks to be you."

"No. What. Why?"

"Cos it's stupid." I busied myself with drinking more hot chocolate.

"So?" Ginny shrugged.

"Oh, not you, too," I whined.

"What? I'm curious. Spill." She nodded.

I narrowed my eyes and kissed my teeth again. "I used to be a beauty queen," I admitted, then drank more.

Draco's eyebrows rose. "You? One of those girls with big hair, fancy dresses, and fake personalities?"

"To be fair, keeping a huge smile on while lying is harder than it looks." I gave him a look. "I mean, they don't tell you the questions before the show, so when they ask, you only have a moment to think up the best sounding answer and keep this cringy ass smile on your face." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fair. Those girls are pretty vain." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, especially the girls who win constantly." I nodded.

"What? You didn't win all the time?" Fred asked, and I threw him a look.

"No. I've won a fair few, finalized in some, but I don't have a shelf with dozens of trophies like some of the girls I competed with," I said, and smiled. "Though I will admit, half of the fun was sitting back with my mom and the two of us would watch the overcompetitive moms trying to rule their daughter's lives get into fights with each other. That shit is entertaining." I chuckled.

"What? Your mom didn't?" George grinned.

"Nah, she's a pacifist." I sat back with a smile.

"What about your dad?" Ron asked, and I didn't let my smile fall too hard to where it was noticeable.

"Don't have a dad." I shook my head.

"Oh. Where is he?" He then asked, and we all gave him looks.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that." I blinked.

"No, I mean like, has he passed? Something like that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." I lied convincingly.

"Ron, I swear, you're not this stupid." Ginny shook her head.

"I thought it was a valid question!" He defended. They continued to argue, and a minute later or so, I patted Fred's knee before going to the kitchen to get more hot chocolate.

As I was stirring my drink, an arm slid around my waist and a pair of lips met the back of my head. I smiled a little, especially when he trailed them to my ear, lightly kissing down the shell.

"Careful," I hummed, peeking at the doorway, knowing we'd be chewed out if anyone walked in.

"I'm always careful." Fred hummed.

"Lies." I snickered, and he squeezed me a little tighter.

"I'm always honest." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Like when I say I'll always find you the prettiest girl in the room."

"Sap!" I groaned, setting my mug down, and plucked a marshmallow out of the bag and turned to toss it at him, and he narrowed his eyes at me playfully.

"You asked for it." He warned, then set his own mug down, grabbed the bag, and Apparated to the other side of the kitchen, and began throwing them at me.

I drew my wand and turned each and every marshmallow around back at him before they hit me.

"Cheater!" Fred accused.

"I am not!" I grinned, then flicked my wand to make the marshmallows in the bag throw themselves at him.

"That was definitely cheating!" He laughed, trying to dodge them.

"What are you two doing?" A voice asked and we turned and saw Lupin staring with raised eyebrows.

So, naturally, at the same time, we both stood straight and said: "He/She started it."

Lupin just rolled his eyes and nodded for us to get out of the kitchen, so I grabbed our mugs and we left.

"I definitely won that." I hissed as I handed Fred his mug back.

"You definitely cheated, is what you mean," Fred mumbled, and snickered when I narrowed my eyes at him, then pulled me in for a quick kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

I was woken up late on Christmas morning by Fred coming in and jumping onto my bed, crawling over me, and he pressed kiss after kiss on my face.

"Fred, what are you? A dog?" I groaned, trying to pull the blankets up over me more.

"Don't lie, you love it." I could hear the grin in his voice. I turned slightly and peeked with one eye at him, actually falling in love with his beaming face and messy red hair.

"You're lucky you're cute," I sighed and raised my head a little to meet his lips. Fred kissed me back eagerly, and I giggled at his overall excitement.

"Come on, babe. You've got presents." Fred pulled me to sit up, and he crawled into my bed with me, sitting behind me, his legs on either side of me, hands resting on my waist.

"I do?" I hummed, then saw the gifts at the foot of the bed. I brought them a bit closer and smiled softly as Fred put his lips to my bare shoulder where my sweater had fallen down my arm.

I got through Hermione's planner, some books and such from the others. Ginny came through and supplied me with some a.azing smelling shower gel, lotion, and body spray. And of course, a Weasley sweater. And just when I thought I was done, Fred shifted behind me and held out a blue velvet box in front of me.

My mouth fell open a little, and I peeked back before taking the box and opened it, and was greeted with a glittering opal necklace, the opal pendant reflecting the light as the brightest colors I've ever seen.

"Aw, Fred, it's beautiful. Thank you." I smiled back at him. Fred took it out of the box, and I pulled my hair aside so he could latch it around my neck.

"I enchanted it so that it'll grow warm when I'm thinking about you." He said and placed a kiss behind my ear. I then noticed that the necklace didn't have that cold, metallic feel to it, and instead was warm, like body temperature.

I turned my head and met his lips again, not letting us part so easily. I held his neck when he rolled his tongue alongside mine. Fred tugged me closer to him, and he kissed me deeper.

"Shouldn't we be going down to go visit your dad?" I suddenly remembered.

"Mum's probably still crying. Percy sent his jumper back." He sighed, and I frowned. I was on the fence about Percy, because yeah, he was kind of a dick, but he was also just trying to do his best like everyone else.

I got dressed and did my makeup, and once the coast was clear, we met everyone downstairs and I saw Draco looking uncomfortable at the edge.

"Hey," I nudged his side. "You okay?"

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to go with them to visit their father?" He looked at me. "I mean, the man my parents work for set out an attack on him. You really think I should be there?" He spoke low so no one else would hear us.

"You're not your parents, Draco. You've proved that ten times over." I shook my head lightly. "I'll be right there beside you, okay? You're fine."

Draco nodded, and we soon set out. I really, really didn't want to go on the Knight Bus, but I promised I wouldn't leave Draco. So after that Godawful ride, we got off, and I immediately dug for my cigarettes and lighter.

"And you smoke?" Hermione asked in disbelief as I lit the end and exhaled the perfumed smoke.

"It's not tobacco." I shook my head. She shook her head at me, and I rolled my eyes, coming up with a threat in my head.

"Hermione, I know your future down to your thoughts for the next two and a half years. I will make you irrelevant if need be." I sighed as I looked at my phone, smoke trailing from my lips as I smoked.

Hermione gave me a look, but Ron surprised us all by speaking up. "You have been a bit hard on her lately, Hermione."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione stared at him, but we all were also looking at him.

"Well, she explained it earlier, right? She's messing with time and the order of events. She knows things we don't, Hermione, and she's been fighting You-Know-Who since she got here. And all you've done is scold her for taking days off to sleep. That's gotta be tiring." Ron gave a shrug, and I was back to my original opinion about how people who don't like Ron must not like sunshine and happiness and friendship.

When the others arrived, we all went past the neon green nylon mannequin and into St. Mungo's. We found the floor and room, and Fred was by my side, of course, but Draco also stuck close to me. He looked so small in his own Weasley sweater (forest green with a gray D on it).

Arthur looked bad but better than I bet he looked previously. He smiled brightly at his children, and his brows furrowed at Draco and me.

"Arthur, this is Briar, the girl Dumbledore was telling us about?" Molly said, and he nodded slowly.

"The omnipotent girl?" He asked, and I gave a smile.

"That's me." I chirped.

"And... Draco Malfoy." He blinked at him, and Draco shifted a little uncomfortably beside me.

"He's a very polite young man." Molly gave him a smile, and Draco's lips turned upwards just slightly.

Some of us then left to leave the adults to talk, and Draco stuck by me as I joined Fred, George, and Bill to find the tearoom.

"He'll warm up to you in no time," George assured him.

"I'm not so sure. After all my father's done to him..." Draco fiddled with his hands a little.

"You're not your father." I simply retorted.

Draco took a breath, then nodded. "I know. I just know some people expect me to be just like him."

The three Weasley's fell quiet, probably just now realizing his struggle with this, and I patted his shoulder.

"Well, I think you're doing a great job of proving them all wrong," I said, and he looked at me.

"You think?"

"I know." I nodded firmly and held Fred's sleeve as we slipped into the tearoom.


	33. Chapter 33

Snape ended up showing up when Arthur came back from St. Mungo's all cured, and everyone saw him and Sirius about to attack each other.

As Snape left, he gave a look to Draco, and I looped my arm in his and turned him away.

"You're okie dokie artichokie." I tried to get him to feel better, but he just looked confused. "It's a muggle saying," I said, and he just nodded slowly.

"What are other muggle sayings?" Arthur looked interested.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs, and bakey," I said the first thing that came to my mind. "The whole nine yards, bite the bullet, piece of cake, scoot, breaking a bill, behind the eight ball, working a graveyard shift, spill the tea... that's all I can think of." I hummed.

I got distracted as my necklace was now warm, and I wanted to find Fred and find out why he was thinking about me.

"Fred?" I called in the hallway and heard a hum from his and George's room. I poked my head in and saw him just sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "You were thinking about me?"

He then smirked and motioned for me to come in. I did so and closed the door, and he waved his wand to lock it and silence the room.

"We haven't fucked this whole break. That's unacceptable." He said, making me laugh as I made my way over to him. I began to undress, setting my cigarettes aside with my clothes. Fred already had his shirt off and pushed his pants down, then helped me over him.

I lowered myself to kiss him, smiling softly as I did so. "Would you object to going slow?" I asked softly, feeling his chest below my hands.

"Not if that's what you want," He hummed and nipped my lip. I rolled my hips against him before raising myself and lowering back onto him, slowly taking him in one inch at a time. Fred's face fell into pleasure, and I absolutely loved the look of it.

Fred flipped us gently and rocked his hips fluidly, driving me mad with want. I was a whimpering mess clutching at him.

"I love those sounds you make, love." Fred breathed before he kissed my jaw and neck hungrily. His fingers met my clit, rolling it slowly, making me gasp deeply.

After we both had come, I grabbed my cigarettes and lied back with him, smoking one.

"When did you start smoking?" He asked, trailing his fingers through my hair.

"A month ago? Maybe? It's just to calm my headaches." I said, blowing out some smoke rings.

"Headaches?" He suddenly sounded worried.

"Don't worry about it, I've got a hold on it." I gave him a smile.

"Draco and Ron have been talking about how stressed you're getting. I really think you need to take a break, love." He sighed.

"I don't have time to take a break. There's so much shit to do." I sighed, inhaling more smoke.

"Like what? If you can't be specific, just be vague." He asked.

I sighed deeply as I exhaled. "I've just remembered some things from the past that could greatly influence the future. I'm now planning around the past, nearly a century ago. I need to make more lists..." I said and closed my eyes, holding the cigarette between my teeth for a moment.

"Like...?" Fred asked.

"Like..." I took a moment to think. "Like the true ownership of a certain object. In the canon series of events, it should be one person, but it doesn't really add up in a few ways. I'm going to take that series of events and flip it on itself."

"You've confused me," Fred said, and I turned to him, stumping the cigarette out.

"There's this wand that's sort of sentient. It's aware of its owner, and ownership can be passed. At the end of this war, Harry is supposedly the true master, but the series of events that makes him the owner is a bit skewed." I said.

"So, who are you going to make the owner?" He asked.

"Me," I simply said. "I'm going to steal it before anyone else can get to it. You can't tell anyone." I said and he nodded, then kissed me.

"You're chaotic, you know?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm morally chaotic evil." I nodded with a smile. "I should have you all take the moral alignment test to see where you lie. I'm going to go ahead and guess you're... chaotic neutral."

Not too long after, we were packing to go back to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus. Once again, it gave me such a bad headache, I smoked the whole walk up to the castle.

I had my earbuds in as I unpacked and organized all my new makeup and shit, most of which I was far too excited to try out. I would take any chance to get my hands on a whole line or collection from my favorite brands. I had a fixation on collecting things like this. If I liked a few colors of eyeliner in one set, I would soon decide that I need the whole set. Same with lipstick, or eyeshadow, highlighter, whatever.

While I was testing out a new palette, Harry came back from "remedial potions" absolutely pissed. I couldn't blame him. I slapped on some mascara and went to join him down in the common room.

"Snape's a dick, we all know this, Harry," I said as I sat beside him. "I know what he did was loathsome. Laughing at Aunt Marge's dog... fucking despicable, if you ask me."

Harry didn't say anything, and I just leaned closer. "He came from a family that fought a lot. He knows what that feels like. It's bad enough that he would laugh at you, but it's even worse that he laughs though he's lived through the same shit." I murmured, and Harry looked a little shocked.

"Trust me, I know how it feels, too." I patted his arm, then just sat quietly with him.


	34. Chapter 34

I did a little research and remembered that last night was the night Bellatrix and nine other Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban. That made Voldemort super happy with Bellatrix, and since their minds are connected, Harry got to experience a second-hand orgasm.

Gross.

So I tried my hardest not to make a face when Harry talked about it the next morning. I apparently failed and insisted that I couldn't say anything.

"Can't because it has to do with the plot, or you just won't?" Hermione asked.

"You really want me to say it, don't you?" I bit my lip. I then shook my head. "Fine, fuck it. But remember, you asked for it."

I then looked at Harry. "He was happy because he had an orgasm. You got a second-hand orgasm last night, Harry. Tom got laid." I said, rewarded with his sick-looking face.

"Who'd want to..." Ron looked disgusted.

"You'll find out." I hummed as we continued to breakfast.

There, Draco was panicking but trying to hide it.

"I assume you know what happened?" He came over.

"You're going to be fine, Draco. Promise." I assured him.

"Bellatrix is insane! Once she finds out what I've done..." His face paled further, and I held his arm.

"There's no way she can get to you, Draco. I'm the only one who knows how to sneak people into Hogwarts, and you can bet I'm not telling anyone." I said, and he looked confused.

"How?"

"I just said I wasn't telling anyone." I winked. "Now, I'm going to be working on the future. You just work on calming down. Nothing can touch you, I won't let anything happen. Promise." I said, and he nodded and went to eat some breakfast.

I sat down and opened my notebook to a page about Dumbledore's Horcrux, copied it into a smaller notebook I was now reserving for theories and future plot points, and then ripped out the original page, and burned it. I then began writing other theory explanations down. Soon I had Dumbledore's Horcrux, his obscurus, the true master of the Elder Wand, how Dumbledore planned for Harry to die originally, and a few others.

I was a bit nervous to get into the obscurus business, as I wasn't as well versed in Fantastic Beasts as I was in Harry Potter. There simply wasn't as much to study. I had to make do with what I had for that series for now.

"Fucking... Hermione, I need your library expertise." I groaned.

"For what?" She asked.

"I don't know how libraries work." I shrugged.

"No, I mean, what are you looking for?" She closed her book.

I paused. "Promise you won't ask questions?"

"Sure," She sighed.

"Blood pacts," I answered.

"Why..." She started, then shook her head.

"I'm not doing one. I'm studying one done a hundred years ago." I said with a firm nod. "That's all I'm saying."

So, later that day, after Umbridge had posted Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, teachers can't talk about what doesn't pertain to their subject, Hermione somehow found a book about blood magic in the restricted section for me.

"You're a lifesaver," I gave her a smile, got an armchair, and began reading and taking notes. How was this shit not banned? Dumbledore's slipping up.

When I had finished, I went to put it in my tiny theory book, but I couldn't find it. I immediately panicked and began looking all over everywhere.

It wasn't until I had gotten to the common room where I found Fred reading it with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, Jesus!" I swore and took it from him. "What are you doing?"

"You left it at breakfast. I got curious." He shrugged, then noticed my panic. "Whoa, hey. What's wrong?"

"Fred, there are secrets in here. Dark secrets." I tried to breathe slowly and calm myself.

"I know. But don't worry, I hardly understood anything in there. Obscurus? Horcrux? Hallows? No idea what any of those are, and I'm betting you won't tell me." He said.

"It's safer if you don't know." I nodded, holding my pounding heart as I went to sit down.

"But you think... you-know-who killed someone?" He whispered, sitting next to me, and it took me a moment to realize he didn't mean Voldemort, but Dumbledore.

"It's possible. I'm still looking into it. But, no matter how much I look into it, I'll never be sure." I whispered.

"How?" He murmured, moving even closer.

"It was a three-way fight. Dumbledore, his brother, and Grindelwald. Dumbledore and Grindelwald had a pact to not hurt each other, so some think it was either Aberforth or Grindelwald who cast the spell that killed his sister, Ariana. But some, like me, think he may have broken the pact, tried to hurt Grindelwald. The spells deflected, and one hit Ariana, killing her. Either way, it's impossible to know for sure if he did kill her. What we do know for sure is that he blames himself for her death."

"How could you possibly know that?" He whispered.

"There's a scene a little over a year from now where he's being tortured, forced to relive his worst memories, and he's screaming that everything is his fault, that he deserves to hurt, he deserves pain," I explained, and Fred just looked horrified.

"This is a dark world you live in, and you don't really know anybody."

"Dumbledore trusts him. And if we can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust anybody." Hermione said from across the room.

I didn't have it in me to prove her wrong. He can't be trusted.


	35. Chapter 35

Valentine's day had come and Fred asked me out to Hogsmeade. I had dressed as I usually did, but did my makeup a little more pink than usual.

He held my hand the whole way down to the Three Broomsticks, where we got a private little booth and loads of butterbeer.

"I do hope you're not trying to get me drunk." I hummed with a smile, and he rolled his eyes. I took a drink and leaned against his side.

"You make me warm, you know?" I admitted softly. "You have this amazing warmth about you, it just draws me in. I'm a cold person, and you're just so fucking warm. I love it."

"I love you," Fred said and kissed my hair.

I smiled widely. "I love you." I turned my face and kissed him. For once, I didn't give a shit if we were in public. There were tons of couples around, quite a lot of them were kissing, and some seemed to be locked together by their lips.

Fred and I drank our butterbeers and went to Honeydukes, nabbing some chocolates for ourselves (probably to use later in a fun way). We had to stop by Zonko's for checks if they had anything new Fred and George could get ideas from, and Fred even surprised me by taking me to Madam Puddifoot's, just coz he knew I loved tea.

It was soon time to head back, and I snuck up to his dorm with him while everyone else hung out in the common room or found private spots in the castle.

Fred attacked my neck with kisses the second the door was closed, making me giggle uncontrollably. I set our chocolate treats down on his bedside table and began working on our clothes as I turned to kiss him.

Once I was in my bra and underwear, Fred had me lying on the bed and placed chocolates all over me. He took his time kissing his way across my skin, picking chocolates up with his teeth. Some he brought to me, some he kept for himself. I was thankful he gave me all the caramel ones, I loved chocolate and caramel together probably more than I liked myself.

I was soaked by the time he kissed his way down to my hips and peeled my panties off of me. Fred wasted no time in burying his face between my thighs, and my back arched immediately, my hands flew down to lace my fingers in his hair.

It didn't take long at all for me to become a whimpering, writhing mess from how his tongue flicked my clit and dipped into me. I soon grew impatient and sat up, pulling him up to kiss him, then tug his boxers down so I could lap at his hardness.

Fred moaned lowly, getting me wet all over again. I felt his fingers pushing my hair back, and he gently guided my head as I lowered myself down to get as much of him I could into my mouth.

But Fred grew impatient of that, and we spent just forever kissing, never seeming to want to part. Fred licked his way into my mouth and didn't pull back for anything, not even when he parted my thighs and sunk in slowly, and oh so deeply.

I gasped into his mouth and he started to move with slow, deep thrusts to bury himself in me. It was driving me crazy, absolutely insane. I moaned his name with a series of swears.

Fred was certainly taking his time, and I didn't mind in the slightest. I moved my legs up to accommodate him, soon just tying them around him, locking my ankles behind his back.

He got us both to our climaxes, and soon fell beside me, breathing deeply and slowly. I would've loved to curl up with him, but butterbeer sounded really good right now.

"How about some drinks?" I asked, sitting up.

"Aw, you're leaving already?" Fred smiled as I stood and dressed, ignoring the mess between my legs as I pulled up my panties.

"I'm coming right back, Fred. Promise." I kissed him quickly before leaving, going down to the kitchens.

"Hey, Briar." A voice called, and I turned and saw Draco coming down the hallway.

"Hey," I smiled widely.

"You aren't with Fred?" He asked as he caught up with me.

"I'm grabbing us drinks," I said and he nodded, walking with me.

Draco then surprised me by taking my arm and pulling me behind a tapestry.

"Draco?" I asked, confused.

"Sorry, but can I just...?" He raised his hand and stroked my cheek, pushing my hair behind my ear before he just held my cheek.

"You're so pretty and nice, Briar..." He sighed.

"I'm hardly nice," I mumbled.

"After all you've done for me? You're practically perfect in my eyes, Briar. Gods, even your name is just beautiful. Briar." He gave a nervous little smile.

"What do you want, Draco?" I whispered.

Instead of answering with words, he leaned forward and softly kissed me. I know I should've pushed him back or pulled back myself, but instead, I kissed him back.

Fuck, I wanted him, too.

I remembered Fred waiting for me, and I pulled back. "I can't,"

"I'm sorry," Draco stepped back, looking hurt.

"I mean, I can't right now," I said, and he just looked confused. "I had the plan from when I first got here that I'd get my hands on my top two crushes from this universe. Only coz I couldn't choose if I tried."

His eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yeah. Once Fred leaves Hogwarts." I nodded. "Not permanently, of course, but once he leaves, then I'll have you all to myself." I smiled and saw a tiny smile on his lips.

At least that would get sorted out.


	36. Chapter 36

Now that Valentine's Day had passed, I was becoming increasingly aware of what little time was left in the year.

Fred and George had begun talking of leaving, and I saw Fred eyeing me every time they brought it up.

"Are you upset?" He asked one day.

"No...?" I said slowly, confused as to why he thought I might be.

"So, with George and I leaving...?" He trailed off.

"Oh, Fred, honey. No. You have a shop to run." I gave him a smile, and he smiled at the floor.

"You're wonderful, you know that? I'm happy that you don't hate me for leaving." He said.

"You forget that I left school my last year, too," I said, and his smile grew.

"That's right. You did say that." He nodded.

"If I could, I'd leave with you. But, I have work to do here... also, I hope it doesn't sound insensitive of me, but I can't wait to see you go. There are two versions of events that happen when you two leave, and I'm just praying for the one I like more to happen."

"Mind telling me? We've had a few ideas, we just can't decide." He said, licking his lips.

"If I do, will you do it?" I stood and held his shirt in my hands.

"Of course."

"Fireworks," I whispered with a beaming smile.

He leaned down and kissed me gently before giving me a smile. "You've got it, love."

Fred then walked away, leaving me giddy with a huge smile.

The next morning the Great Hall was full of owls for Harry, letters from people who read his article in the Quibbler. We helped, of course, and I had a hard time not laughing at one that Fred read, which was "a waste of parchment."

And of course, Umbridge found out, so that was soon banned.

"He finally spoke up, huh?" Draco joined my side in the hall.

"Finally, thanks to Hermione." I nodded.

"Everything seems to be thanks to her." He smiled, making me grin.

"Thing that's great now is that since Umbridge banned the Quibbler, everyone is going to read it." I hummed cheerily.

"You are a thousand percent right." He nodded. "I can't wait to see her blow her lid over this."

But, if my memory serves me correctly (and it very much did) we wouldn't get the chance to see that. Instead, while practicing Patronus', we got a warning from Dobby.

"SCATTER!" I yelled at the first shake. The twins set off a bomb of some sort to confuse Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad as we escaped.

Harry was caught, however, the idiot. Sorry, I liked the kid, but he was just so dense.

So Dumbledore ended up being a Dumbledore and used a phoenix to get out of a situation, and I was reminded of my tiny ass book of theories. I needed to keep ahold of all my shit. I was getting distracted too easily.

I was taking down more notes with my earbuds in when Harry announced that Dumbledore was gone, and I didn't really care. Hermione said something about me blowing out my hearing, and I pretended to not listen to her.

When the room was more empty, I may have gotten distracted with my humming.

" _What I say when I want to be enough_  
 _What a beautiful day for making a break for it_  
 _We'll find a way to pay for it_  
 _Maybe from all the money we made razorblade stores_  
 _RENT A RACEHORSE AND FORCE A SPONSOR_  
 _AND START A CONCERT, A COMPLETE DIVERSION_  
 _START A MOB AND YOU CAN BE QUITE CERTAIN_  
 _WE'LL WIN BUT NOT EVERYONE WILL GET OUT, NO NO_  
 _WE'LL WIN BUT NOT EVERYONE WILL GET OUT, NO NO_  
 _WE'LL WIN BUT NOT EVERYONE WILL GET OUT_..."

"East is up! I'm fearless when I hear this on the low. East is up! I'm careless when I wear my rebel clothes..." I might have not noticed Fred slipping my earbuds out of my earbuds.

"You are going to blow your hearing out, you know." He chuckled.

"Good." I gave him a smile, then a quick kiss.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked as he sat beside me.

"Planning," I smiled.

"With music? Isn't it distracting?"

"It's what we call a fight song. It's used for inspiration. This song, in particular, is about a sort of prison break." I explained, and Fred nodded slowly.

"... _East is up, when Bishops come together they will know that_ _Dema_ _don't control us,_ _Dema_ _don't control, east is up_..." My earbuds played as they rested on the table.

"So what are you planning?" Fred asked.

"You won't like it if I tell you." I shook my head.

"Is it necessary?"

"It's mandatory."

"A set event?"

"A permanent event." I nodded.

"Tell me anyway." He just shrugged.

"I'm planning a murder." I sighed.

"Of who?" He asked without missing a beat.

"That I can't tell you." I shook my head.

"Please, Briar?"

"No, Fred. That kinda knowledge might get you hurt. I can't have that." I insisted, my mind made.

Draco had his mind made up, so Voldemort couldn't give him the task of killing Dumbledore. This means Snape would be tasked with getting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. I'd need confirmation that Snape had that job, though. Then I could ask him...? Or maybe I could tell him I knew how to get the Death Eaters in, I just wouldn't tell him until it was time.

Or... or I could just go to Dumbledore once I see that his hand begins to blacken and rot. When he starts dying. Then I could...

Then I could have a plan to kill him. He could tell Snape the original plan but never carry it through because I would get to Dumbledore before Snape could. After all, the locket was already destroyed. There was no reason to go to the cave with the Inferi.

Things were shaping up nicely after all.


	37. Chapter 37

The day had come. I only knew the day had come because Fred was being somewhat distant, but clingy at the same time somehow? Like, I hardly saw him at all, but when I did, he was hanging over me and constantly kissing my cheeks, neck, and hair.

"What's that about?" Hermione asked.

"He's gonna do something reckless, and really cool." I smiled.

"You know exactly what's happening, don't you?" She gave me a knowing look.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" I smirked.

As promised, around dinner, there was a faint popping noise in the hall, and most of us paused to listen as fizzing and popping grew louder and louder. With a giant ass bang, the Great Hall filled with fireworks, and I just know my face lit up.

Both Fred and George had swooped in on brooms, tossing fireworks like grenades that exploded in mid-air to sparkling colors and pictures. I gave a big smile to Fred, who flew down and landed in front of me, then gave me a slow kiss. I didn't care as everyone was distracted by the fireworks all over the place.

"I'm still sorry I have to go. I'll write constantly. I'll write till my hand falls off." He promised, holding me close.

"Then how will you make money? Come on, Fred. I know you love me. And I love you." I said and pecked his lips. "Now, go make a name for yourself."

He nodded and got back on his broom and flew off with George right after setting off a few more spectacular fireworks in the hall.

But now I was sort of alone. At least, until that night when I was wandering and found Draco.

"So he's gone." He hummed.

"So he is." I nodded, and he immediately came forward and caught my lips with his, like he just couldn't control himself.

"Do you feel guilty?" He breathed against my lips as we parted slightly.

"A little," I nodded. "This is technically cheating. I guess it just hasn't registered with me yet as some part of me still thinks you all are fictional." I sighed, and he ran his fingers through my hair slowly.

Draco pulled me along to an empty room and I hopped up on a desk.

"So, say when all this is over, and you have to choose between Fred and I. What are you going to do?" He asked, standing before me.

"Well, I'm honestly hoping you two will be open to sharing me." I bit my lip, embarrassed at admitting it out loud. "I absolutely hate making decisions, and this is a decision I just can't make. I'm a Libra, after all. I'm indecisive as fuck." I giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm open to sharing you, but you know you have to be prepared if Fred isn't. He had you first, after all. I wouldn't blame him if he got possessive because of that." Draco said, and I nodded in understanding, then sighed deeply.

"Can we make out now?" I asked, and Draco smiled widely before he kissed me deeply, his fingers gripping my belt loops to tug me closer to him.

It was only a day later when Harry looked absolutely confused, and for a second I thought he might know what I've done. Then I took a peek into the timeline and saw that Snape's Worst Memory was the chapter we just finished. He just saw what his father was really like in school.

"If it's any consolation..." I started as I sat next to him alone.

"You know how I feel?" He hummed, and I gave a little smile.

"Believe it or not, I do. To believe someone so close is one thing, and for them to turn out to be just the opposite. My father, too, actually." I said, and he glanced over at me.

"He was a bully, too?"

"Yeah, he was." I nodded, then looked into the fireplace. "He and my mom separated when I was three, divorced when I was four. It's a law where I lived that if you want to divorce, you have to wait six months if you don't have a kid, and one year if you do have a kid, just to be sure. And my mom, she was very sure. She needed out. We needed to get away from him."

I then took a deep breath. "He used to visit a couple times a year. I would go stay with him for weekends when I could. My mom didn't want me to have too much alone time with him, can't blame her. But then the visits got less frequent. The calls did, too. I wondered for the longest time if I had done something wrong. Then it started to click as to why he never remembered how old I was, or when my birthday was."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, and I just shook my head.

"It was ages ago. But hey, James wasn't as much of a dick you think he may be now. Your mom married him for a reason, you know." I elbowed him lightly with a smile.

"He didn't force her?" Harry asked.

"Fuck no. James might be a bit of an asshole, but he wasn't abusive. You saw how he stood up for Lily when Snape called her a Mudblood." I said, and Harry nodded a bit.

"Basically, because Snape was a dick to her, James chills out with the stereotypical jock shit, and Lily sees that he's trying to change, which is when they started to date, yadda yadda, married, then baby Harry, you know the story."

I then held his shoulder. "My main point is, your dad wasn't as awful as Snape made him out to be. Sure, he was awful to Snape, but Snape was just as bad when you consider the fact that he became attracted to the Dark Arts and didn't try to change in the slightest."

"I see your point. Thanks, Briar." He nodded.

"Anytime, buddy." I smiled and walked off, pleased at my own work.


	38. Chapter 38

After winning the Gryffindor game against Slytherin, we took a small break from studying just to relax. We had our books, of course, but we weren't using them as we sat under this beech tree on the grounds.

Ron was talking about the game nonstop, and though I wasn't there, I knew Harry and Hermione wanted to tell him about Grawp.

In my most relaxed state in months, I got out a cigarette and lit it, tipping my head back to look at the sky through the branches, and a song with a beech tree in it came to mind, which I played over and over in my head, completely dissociating. 

"That I am lost, oh who will find me? Deep down below the old beech tree. Help succor me now the east winds blow. Sixteen by six, brother, and under we go..." 

"You seem to be thinking hard," Draco said, seemingly having come out of nowhere.

"I am," I hummed, exhaling slow.

"Thinking about Lana Del Rey?" He asked, making me laugh a little.

"No, I'm thinking about Sherlock Holmes," I said, taking another hit.

"Well, those are about as far apart as could be." He chuckled.

"I'm sure I could find a connection if you gave me long enough to think about it. But I don't wanna think about it... oh, they both like cocaine." I said, immediately making that connection without honestly even trying.

I continued to just relax, but it only took minutes for my brain to work me up again. Fuck, I absolutely hate myself. I need to figure out what sort of tick was in my brain that made it impossible for me to stop planning and thinking about the future. Am I more obsessive-compulsive than just a smidge, like I originally thought?

I hated the idea that people will say they have OCD just because they have to have things neat and orderly. I wasn't diagnosed, but I know it goes far beyond that. I have a 'compulsion' let's call it, to make lists. Lists of fucking... everything. I have lists of theories. Shit, even my notes are bullet point lists. I have lists of what I'll wear for the upcoming days of the week, down to my underwear and socks. I have lists of makeup looks to wear with those clothes. I have lists of what food I'm going to eat in the next few days. I keep lists and timelines of events everywhere I can. I have lists of random facts and things I'll remember in case I suddenly deem them useful.

I found it fucking infuriating.

Even more, I don't read books or watch shows and movies just to read or watch for fun. I now consume the media to study it. I don't know how to just read or just watch something anymore. I have to study every little detail of it until it's committed to memory, and that's where my obsessiveness kicks in.

So yes, I need things to be in specific orders, like how my clothes need to be sorted on color, then length if they're bottoms. Then the order is shorts, jeans, joggers and sweatpants. Within length is sorted by color, and only in joggers and sweatpants are they sorted by the thickness of the fabric. That was just one example. I didn't want to get into shirts, socks, and underwear.

Maybe I am more obsessive-compulsive than I thought?

Exam days soon came and McGonagall pulled me aside to tell me I should hide out while the students were taking their exams. I was excused, given my situation, and we didn't need to raise any questions about why I wasn't going to take exams while everyone else did.

I got the new password to Dumbledore's office and got myself all the books I needed with my notebooks and pens, and took those exam days for notes and studying my own personal timeline and plot notes. I had so many fucking theories that I had to decide if they were important or not. Right now I was working on reconstructing timelines with the events I had changed. With how quantum mechanics works, I was making a shit load of timelines. 

I was only given a few days, as Harry would faint during the last exam, so I had to make this all count.


	39. Chapter 39

I had a few main theories I was working around, like Dumbledore's Horcrux, Aurelius (Credence) Dumbledore, and the blood pact between Dumbledore and Grindelwald. But the ones I was most focused on now was who the true master of the Elder Wand was, how I could change that to work in my favor, and how Dumbledore originally planned for Harry to die.

For the Elder Wand thing, we know that Harry says he's the true master given the original "canon" order of events, that being; Gregorovitch (as far back as we know), then stolen by Grindelwald, then won by Dumbledore. Draco disarmed Dumbledore, and Harry physically overpowered Draco. But somehow the overpowering bit doesn't make that much sense. Nor does the disarming bit. Because didn't Tina disarm Grindelwald in the twenties? Wouldn't she have been the master just based on that?

I think the real order of events is that Dumbledore intended for the wand's power to die with him, this we know from his conversations with Snape. Yes, Snape murdered him, but it was Dumbledore's plans, on _his_ terms.

I think on the tower, Draco disarming Dumbledore does absolutely nothing. But, since the wand is far more sentient than other wands, it recognizes who killed its master and is now loyal to Snape, regardless if he was acting on Dumbledore's orders or not.

But then Voldemort has Nagini kill Snape instead of just killing him himself, which was probably his big mistake. Nagini has two souls inside her, both her own as it's thought that she was once a human woman, and of course, she has a bit of Voldemort's soul inside her as well. So, since she killed Snape, and since she has two souls within her, I believe that the Elder Wand suddenly gets two masters then.

But then Neville kills Nagini, becoming one master, and Harry defeats Voldemort, becoming the other master. So, Draco was never the master, and Voldemort was for a minute, but his spells wouldn't work because of Lily's love spell or whatever the fuck it was called who cares.

My plan so far was to get Dumbledore to plan his death somewhat similarly, but I would kill him before Snape even stepped foot on the premises. Snape would either take credit for the murder or come clean and say someone else did it. Either was fine with me, as neither pointed directly to me being master of the Elder Wand. Sick.

But onto how Harry was meant to die, based on "I open at the close" and the shit Dumbledore left the trio in his will. He left Harry the first snitch he ever caught with the resurrection stone inside, he left Hermione a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard with the Hallows sign written on the Three Brothers page, and he left Ron the Deluminator. One of these things is not like the others, one of these things just doesn't belong.

So Dumbledore basically needs Harry to realize that he needs to die for the snitch to open, but with the series of events that takes place, there's no way that Dumbledore could've known. There is no way that he could've guessed that Voldemort would let Snape live for just long enough to give Harry his memories so he could witness them during a break Voldemort gave the battle for some reason that was never really made clear, and then Harry seeing those specific memories that clear up nearly everything. Doesn't make much sense how that could've been predicted.

So, I think Dumbledore gave the Deluminator to Ron not to return to Harry and Hermione for when he abandons them, but to bring them to the Elder Wand.

"Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also." Is on Ariana and Kendra's grave, which I know a lot of us interpret to be the true meaning behind the Deluminator.

Dumbledore knows what Ron saw in the Mirror of Erised, he knows family is important to Ron, and he knows he just wants to be seen as the best for once. When the hallows are explained to the trio, they each choose one. Harry goes with the stone, Hermione the cloak, and Ron obviously chooses the wand.

I believe Dumbledore intended for Ron to become obsessed with the wand once they learned about the Hallows, as it would prove him the best and would give him all the power he needed to protect his family. And since Ron's heart would be set on the wand, the Deluminator could've led them to the wand in his grave.

Now, of course, Harry wouldn't grave rob. But "I open at the close" could've meant something about Dumbledore's death as well, meaning when they arrive at this grave, the snitch could've opened and his ghost would've given them the wand. 

But since I'm going to kill Dumbledore and steal the wand, I guess none of that matters anyway.


	40. Chapter 40

When my time was up, I went down to where Harry was, and he immediately asked if Sirius was okay.

"Yes and no. Let's go." I said, getting him up so we could get a move onto the Ministry. We caught up with the others, including Ginny, Neville, and Luna, and I suggested the thestrals before the idea popped into Luna's mind probably.

I found out I hated flying. Hated it.

When we got to London, we squeezed into the phone booth, and Harry admitted he didn't remember the key. I squeezed around to the keypad and punched in MAGIC, and we went down below the street.

"How the hell do you know that off the top of your head?" Ron asked.

"I'm just smart like that." I shrugged, not wanting to admit that I'd be called a nerd if I admitted I knew something like that off the top of my head in my world.

"You're a nerd like that," He coughed.

God. Dammit.

Once we were in, we got in another elevator and Harry led us to the Department of Mysteries.

"This is it," He said and lead us down a corridor and into that room he's been trying to open the door to for months. I, of course, knew what was inside, but they all looked shocked at all the crystal balls.

Harry immediately went off looking for Sirius, while I was some rows back, looking for the prophecy.

"Harry," Neville called. "It's got your name on it."

Harry then came over and lifted the ball and looked into it as Trelawney spoke, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives..."

"Harry!" Hermione called, warning us of the Death Eater approaching. Lucius Malfoy.

"Where's Sirius?" He asked as we readied our wands.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams, and reality..." He drew his wand and removed his mask, and boy was I glad Draco wasn't here. "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy."

"You do anything to us, I'll break it." He said.

"You can break it anyway, to be safe. I have it memorized." I hissed so only he could hear.

But then there was shrill laughter, and I tensed on Neville's behalf.

"He knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby. Potter." Bellatrix hissed.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville sounded hurt.

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How's mum and dad?" She grinned with wicked, rotten teeth.

"Better, now they're about to be avenged." He raised his wand, and we all moved to stop him.

"Let's everybody just calm down... shall we? All we want is that prophecy." Lucius spoke lowly, holding Bellatrix back.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry spoke up.

"You dare speak his name?" She hissed. "YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!"

"He's pureblood?" I whispered to myself, confused as to why she called him a half-blood. 

"It's alright. He's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made, which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered what was the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me, and I can show you everything." Lucius sounded clever, but Harry wasn't stupid.

"I've waited fourteen years," Harry sighed.

"I know," Lucius kissed his teeth, sounding sympathetic.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now! STUPEFY!" He yelled, stunning a few and we began running. We ran for what felt like hours, just dueling Death Eaters until suddenly, the walls were falling down around us. Then it was running to a door where we fell to the ground where the Veil was.

"Oh, my God." I breathed, getting up and going straight to it. I slipped my phone from my back pocket and took a picture, needing to remember this for years and years. "Thank you, Peverell." I sighed, giving it a last glance before we were attacked. 

I also had a theory that both the Pensieve and the Veil were made by the Peverell brothers. Which ones? I don't remember.

The Death Eaters swooped in on us, each one taking us prisoner, and I was ready to kick the one who was holding me nuts up into his throat.

"Did you actually believe, or were you naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us?" Lucius taunted him. "I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die."

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville called, and Bellatrix shut him up.

But Harry went and put it in his hand. No worries, it'll break later.

But Sirius apparated in and punched him in the face, breaking out a fight between the Death Eaters and the Order. I elbowed my captor in the gut before jumping down and to where Harry and Sirius were.

"I want you to take the others and get out of here." He told Harry.

"What? No, I'm staying with you." Harry protested.

"You've done beautifully, but let me take it from here." He said just as Lucius and another Death Eater came over. I was covering their backs, trying to lure the fight away from the Veil.

"Sirius! Stay away from the Veil! Move left!" I called to him.

"What?" He called back.

"Trust me!" I said, keeping an eye out for Bellatrix. Once I spotted her, I threw every offensive curse, spell, and hex I knew at her, just trying to keep her busy and away from Sirius.

With the timing just right, I took a two-second break to tell Harry to run out the door, fucking trust me, and he did so. The thought of all the Bellatrix had done, to Neville, to Sirius... it made me see red and I was soon throwing Crucio at her like there was no tomorrow.

Someone took over so I could get a breath, and I looked around and saw the fight was over. I also saw Sirius, still alive and well.

"You're okay," I breathed out, smiling, tasting blood on my lips.

"Was I not supposed to be?" He asked, and I frowned again.

"You were supposed to die," I said, then looked to the Veil. "You passed through the Veil. It's a one-way portal. I couldn't let... I didn't... you couldn't..."

I paused and took a breath. "You can't die. For Harry. He needs you." I said, and he gazed at me for a moment before he nodded.

"For now, I need a nap." I sighed, blowing a small raspberry, both proud and tired as hell.


	41. Chapter 41

After the end of the year feast, we all got on the train. Once again, Draco stuck next to me. At the platform, we saw Lupin there with a large black dog, Sirius. I smiled widely as we approached them, ready to be taken home.

"I've had an idea," I said, then turned to Harry. "Back in year three, Sirius offered that you come live with him. Well, since we are, do you want to?"

Sirius barked happily, but Lupin looked a bit sad.

"He still has his aunt and uncle..."

"No." Both Harry and I protested at the same time.

"You don't know those people," I said softly, shaking my head.

So it was agreed to that Sirius would take Draco and I home while Lupin went with Harry to get his stuff from Privet Drive.

Sirius showed us to our rooms, and I got to unpacking and decorating mine. It still needed work, but so far it looked good. And Puddin seemed to like it, and that's what was really important.

I sat on my bed and played with her, and Draco knocked and stepped in some time later. He came to join me on my bed, and Puddin blinked her large green eyes up at him.

"Lupin and Harry just got back. He's unpacking now." I nodded slowly, my eyes trained on my cat until he lifted my chin with his fingers. Draco then leaned in and gently kissed me, and I raised my head a little more to kiss him back.

Our kiss was kept soft and sweet, no heat or passion to speak of. I quite enjoyed it, to be honest. I grew a little excited at the thought of having Draco the whole summer and the school year. And next year, when everything goes to shit? I can have both Draco and Fred. Nice.

Draco moved a little closer, and I let him kiss me a bit deeper before I pulled back slightly, and he kissed my forehead.

"Let's keep this between us for now?" I asked, biting my lip softly.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded.

And that was how our summer progressed. Harry, Draco, and I just chilling. Harry seemed happier since he didn't have to be with the Dursley's, and Draco admitted he felt happier not being surrounded by his family.

If Sirius was spending time with Harry, then Draco and I were together. If not, it was the three of us just hanging. Though sometimes Sirius and Lupin joined us. Sometimes Tonks joined Lupin. Oh, I couldn't wait until Teddy was born, that little blue baby boy.

I got into some new stuff this summer. I found I was good at baking cookies, so I made a shit load of cookies about once every few weeks. I also found a musical I liked and was annoying the fuck out of Draco with the lyrics. He actually thought it was cute and he liked it, I heard him admit to Harry, but I'd never ruin it for him and let him know I knew.

I sang the songs often in the bathroom and when I was baking. I found the annoyed look on Draco's face adorable when I got close and really annoying with the lyrics.

"I don't wanna be a hero," I sang in tune with my phone. "Just wanna stay in the line. I'll never be your Rob DeNiro. For me Joe Pesci is fine. So I follow my own rules, and I use them as my tools to stay alive. I don't wanna be special, no, no. I just wanna survive."

But the fun and games seemed to come to an end as the end of summer drew near and I was reminded of why I was really here. Dumbledore would've found the ring by now, his hand would've gotten all fucked up, and he's probably already planning his death. He's probably already thinking about Slughorn.

So I got my notebook dedicated to timelines out and started a checklist of important events in chronological order for me to keep track of. The small stuff I could give less of a shit about, like who won what Quidditch match. But when Katie Bell would've gotten the necklace in Hogsmeade? That was super important, given that Draco wasn't given the task anymore. So what would happen then?

I kept so many lists of events. Things that were sure to happen, and things that didn't seem like they could happen, but I'd need to keep my eyes peeled for anyway.

It was like back when the twins and Harry would've gotten banned from Quidditch last year. Draco changed and wouldn't have said anything bad to them, but the timeline shifted and Pansy ended up taking his spot. So, my thinking is some events are bound to happen no matter what I change. Which events, though? Who fucking knows.

But I then thought up a possibility more difficult event that had to take place. Me telling Fred about Draco, about being nonmonogamous.

I spent ages researching how to bring up polygamy with a partner and spent loads of time practicing my speech in the mirror. I focused on parts like how I'd given it a lot of thought, nothing was his fault, and there were benefits for him, in fact. I wasn't breaking up with him, I'd never, I was just getting another partner.

What I would do if he downright refused, I wasn't sure. I had plans for if he broke up with me over this, and I had plans for if he agreed, and I also had rules he might agree to so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable with this.

Now, the execution, I guess.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is maybe a little OOC so I'm sorry please don't come at me thanks

Draco's and Harry's OWL results came in August, and Dumbledore took Harry to meet with a new Hogwarts staff member.

"He's disguised as a striped armchair," I called right before they left. 

The next week or so, there was a plan for us to meet the Weasley's in Diagon Alley for some shopping. When we arrived, Draco and I, I couldn't help but stare at the empty ice cream shop and empty wand shop. A lot of shops looked ransacked and deserted.

Fred and George's shop was painted purple and orange with a giant figure of them lifting a hat outside. I shook my head, took Draco's arm, and went in with him.

"Step up! Step up!" They called from a stairway in the lively shop. "We've got Fainting Fancies! Nosebleed Nougats! And just in time for school... Puking Pastilles!"

I looked around a bit, trying to calm my nerves before seeking out Fred, and found Ron following his brothers.

"How much for this?" He asked.

"Five Galleons," The two of them answered.

"How much for me?" He tried again.

"Five Galleons,"

"I'm your brother," Ron stared.

"Ten Galleons," They shrugged, making me giggle. God, I loved that scene.

Fred soon spotted me, and a huge smile came to his face. He hurried down the steps and Draco let me go so he could hug me tight. "I haven't seen you in ages!" He sighed and kept his lips pressed to my head.

"I missed you, too, Fred. Um, can we talk?" I asked, and he looked down at me before he nodded, took my hand and led me away and into his office. He closed the door and looked at me.

"What's up?"

I licked my lips nervously, and his smile dropped.

"You're breaking up with me." He frowned.

"No!" I shook my head. "No, never. I love you." I said, and he smiled a little and nodded.

"Then why do you look so scared?" He asked.

Well, might as well get it out.

"How do you feel about polygamy?" I asked, and Fred just stared at me. I licked my lips again, now a nervous habit of mine, waiting for him to either speak or give me some indication that I could continue.

"Depends. Who are you thinking about seeing?" He said very slowly, in a more serious tone than I've ever heard from him. I opened my mouth to answer, but then he chuckled to himself. "You don't even have to answer, I know who already. Draco, isn't it? You two always seemed close."

"Yeah," I nodded once. "I just... I don't want you to feel like you can't trust me, and I'd never want you to feel betrayed. I... I even thought up some ground rules if it would make it easier for you."

Fred just came forward and kissed my forehead for a good long minute.

"You're cute, you know?" He asked and smoothed down my hair.

"I am?" I asked in confusion. This was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Yeah, you are." He nodded, then tilted my chin up and kissed me softly. I drank it up, standing on my tiptoes to get more from him. I was desperate from how much I missed him.

"I'll admit, I'm not happy about it, but it does sound a little hot to share you," Fred admitted, and I smiled up at him.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, but for rules; you have to write to me at least once a week, and if he does anything you don't like or if he treats you wrong in any way, I need to hear about it immediately." He said, and I nodded.

"Of course," I agreed. "Now, I _really_ missed you," I said with emphasis and held tightly onto his suit jacket. Fred, of course, got the message right away and lifted me up and onto his desk, kissing me heatedly.

We had a steamy quickie there in his office, alternating between the desk and the wall, and I couldn't have asked for a better reunion. After we were dressed and situated, we stepped back out to join the public and found Draco practically twitching by the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

"So?" He bit his lip, his eyes flicking between us.

"If you mistreat her in any way, upset her in any way, I'm the first person that's going to hear of it, and you'll have me to deal with. Got it?" Fred stared him down.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Draco nodded.

"Good," Fred nodded once.

"Great. Now that that is settled, can you two play nice while I check up on something?" I asked my hands on each of their arms.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"Knockturn Alley," I hummed.

"That's dangerous. I'm coming with you." He said, and Draco nodded in agreement.

"You would stick out like a sore thumb, and Draco, you're far too easily recognized. Besides, I won't be gone long. And I scream loud." I assured them.

"Speaking of, is she a screamer?" Draco asked Fred.

"No, she's awfully good at keeping quiet. But, if you eat her out right, she'll give you the best blow job ever." Fred grinned to him.

"Boys," I sighed, shook my head, then walked away to leave the shop and head into Knockturn Alley.

There was a witch hanging out by the side of the wall, and I gave her a look. "Which way's Borgin and Burke's?" I asked, and she pointed right. I gave her a nod in thanks and continued on until I found the shop with a withered old man inside.

"What's a little lady like you doing in here?" He asked.

"Browsing," I hummed. I peered around and spotted the Vanishing Cabinet. "That thing broke?"

"No, but it's twin is." He answered, confirming my suspicions. I nodded and continued looking around. I was attracted to a candle that smelled like rosewood, black currant, and absinthe.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A wax candle with Amortentia in the wax. Smells great, doesn't it?" He asked, and I nodded slowly.

"How much?" I asked.

"Four Galleons." He said, and I got the coins out almost immediately. He got it into a bag for me and I was on my way back to WWW.

"Should I be worried about what's in the bag?" Fred asked.

"Smell it," I smiled and held it up. He peeked in then sniffed.

"I don't get it. Don't you have this candle already?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It smells familiar. Smells kind of like you." He hummed and took another deep inhale.

"It's an Amortentia candle, Fred." I beamed.

"Oh," He blushed deeply, only making me smile wider.

"Oh, you're adorable!" I laughed and kissed his bright red cheek.


	43. Chapter 43

When the time came, we were all on the train headed to Hogwarts. I was waiting to see which events would take place, and when a letter came for Harry, Neville, and I, I knew we were following the books now. Good.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn smiled widely when we entered the compartment. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom, and you, Ms. Pitch." He gave us generous smiles. "You, Ms. Pitch, I've heard quite a bit about."

I gave Harry a little look, and he gave a small shrug as we sat, squeezing in among the others. Ginny, Blaise Zabini, Cormac McLaggen that bitch, and Marcus Belby. 

Slughorn went on to talk about the famous and influential people they know. I zoned out and sang that fucking musical in my head.

"Now I'm just Briar in the bathroom, Briar in the bathroom at a party. Forget how long it's been... Briar in the bathroom, Briar in the bathroom at a party. No, you can't come in. I'm sitting it out till it's time to leave and picking at grout as I softly grieve. I'm just Briar who you don't know, Briar flying solo, Briar in the bathroom by herself..." I hummed in my mind.

"Ms. Pitch, I've heard quite about you from both Dumbledore and Harry here." Slughorn turned to me, ripping me from my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, I hope all good things." I forced a smile.

"Apparently you're a type of Seer?"

"That's a simple way of putting it." I hummed, smiling a bit more heartfelt now.

"Well, won't you tell me something?" He asked, and I took a minute to think of something safe to bring up. But, let's face it, nothing about him was safe to bring up. Not the shit he told Tom Riddle, not how he steals for personal gain, not anything, really.

"Why did you never get another goldfish fifteen years ago?" I asked, that being the safest.

He stared at me for a moment, then quickly moved onto someone else. That got his attention off me.

When the lunch had ended, we headed back to the compartment where Draco was reading a book, petting Puddin as he did so, and Luna was reading an upside down Quibbler. I took a seat beside Draco and he gave me a smile, looking like he wanted to say something.

"What?" I murmured as the other three fell into conversation.

"Nothing. I just missed you." He shrugged slightly.

"You're cheesy." I smiled widely. "I missed you, too," I said so he might feel better about it. Truth is, I did want to get out of there and back to our compartment, to him.

I spent the rest of the ride beside him and petting my cat, my baby. I also had my phone out, earbuds in, listing to some piano music. My favorite was this sweet, clear, sort of ethereal song. It had a sort of nostalgic feel to it, even in single notes, but I wasn't sure what the nostalgia was directed to in me. I still felt it all the same, though.

I played piano ages and ages ago, when I was a little girl, and I was now trying to recognize the notes just by ear, which I was having a little trouble with. The first few notes were easy, because there was just them, nothing else, but once other notes came in, it got harder.

There was C, and C with Perfect fourth, E, and E with a minor third. Then C, C with Perfect fourth, E with a minor second, and E with a minor third. Then my favorite part, G with a major tenth and G, and it got faster to the point where I couldn't tell what was what. I thought I recognized B, C, G, and some B's in there as well.

When we finally got to Hogwarts, I put all my stuff away and got dressed for the feast. I never will understand why they had to wear their robes for a few hours before going to bed.

Harry made it to the Great Hall this time, seeing as he had no reason to go spy on Draco, Draco had no reason to freeze him and break his nose, causing him to be late. Look at us changing shit around.

The Sorting was boring, the Sorting Hat sang a song like it did every year, and we got to eat a bit before Dumbledore said his part.

"Very best of evenings to you all," He started, quieting us. "First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." He said, and there was fair applause for the old man.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master." He said, and at that minute, I decided to go ahead and reread this book just to refresh my memory. Half-Blood Prince was probably my second least favorite. Goblet of Fire was my least favorite in the series. Prisoner of Azkaban was my favorite. Actually, in order, it was probably Prisoner of Azkaban, Order of the Pheonix, Sorcerer's Stone, Deathly Hallows, Chamber of Secrets, Half-Blood Prince, and Goblet of Fire.

Lost in my thoughts, I missed his part introducing Snape at DADA professor, and all the students not liking that at all.

"Once, there was a young man, who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle." He took a pause for dramatic effect because Dumbledore was a drama queen, there's no denying it. "Today, of course, he is known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon all you tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you."

It was dead silent before he finished with, "Just something to think about." And sent us off to bed.

The very next morning was dealing with schedules, and since I had taken no OWL's, I was given the same exact schedule as Harry, and she had told me in a whisper that I was to deflect any questions from anyone at all. I nodded in understanding and went up to start rereading during my free period, working on the most possible outcome with a notebook, the tattered book, my phone, and a pen.

"You look like you're working hard." Harry came around and sat beside me.

"You've no idea," I hummed, biting the end of my pen.

"Is that this year's book?" He pointed to the aged green book, and I nodded. "Can I read a bit?" He asked.

I bit my lip, unsure if that was a good idea. I went up and grabbed Sorcerer's Stone and handed it to him. "Might wanna start with what you already know. Just so nothing gets spoiled." I said, and he nodded and flipped it open, then started reading as I worked on what would most likely happen this year.

It was most definitely harder than it looked.


	44. Chapter 44

"Inside," Snape said in his drawling tone when it came time to go to his class.

We stepped in and saw the room had turned somewhat gloomy, as each classroom was a reflection of each teacher's personality after all. For example, Umbridge's was orderly and pink, McGonagall's was orderly and had class and professionalism to it. And Snape's? Pictures of people in agony with deformed and rotting body parts lined the room. You get the message.

"I have not asked you to take out your books. I wish to speak with you, and I want your fullest attention." He said, and I rolled my eyes at the absolute drama. 

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion, I am surprised so many of you scraped an OWL in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if you all manage to keep up with the NEWT work, which will be much more advanced."

I absolutely hated that in this year, I agreed with most of what Snape said in this class.

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible. Your defenses must, therefore, be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementor's Kiss, or provoke the aggression of the Inferius..."

"Now, you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" He asked, then Hermione answered, which he criticized, and then set us off in pairs to work.

I snagged Harry before Ron could, and muttered for him to trust me on this. Ron was the most trusting, which I was so absolutely thankful for. We got to practice, and it took me a good long while to disarm Harry silently, but I got there nonetheless.

Now there was no need for Snape to call him sir, professor (I couldn't help but smirk as I thought of that scene).

We moved onto Potions, where Slughorn was all too happy to see Harry and me.

"I've prepared some concoctions this morning," He started the lesson, which I knew I'd enjoy. "Any idea what these might be? Yes, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir," Hermione said once she stuck her hand up in the air. As she identified the potions, I moved my way over to Draco, who then laced his fingers with mine.

"Say, during our free period, do you want to...?"

"Yes," I answered immediately with a smile.

We were soon set off to make our potions, and I could hardly concentrate because I was too busy thinking about Draco's lips. Luckily, I'd gotten part of the recipe from the book and wrote it down in my personal copy in the margins. Crush bean, don't cut. Stir counterclockwise until clear, but add a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir. Both Harry's and mine were the palest, instead of the others who had very dark potions. I wouldn't mind if Harry was the winner, I had no use for the potion after all.

I decided to stop stirring then, hoping that might fuck up the potion a little so his would be better than mine. It did deepen in color just a little, just enough to name his better than mine. Should I act mad? Nah, I saw no reason.

"How did you two do that?" Hermione asked, cornering us.

"I know everything, Hermione." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. How did you do that?" She turned to Harry.

"I followed a different set of instructions." He shrugged.

I didn't feel like sticking around, so I just took Draco's hand and walked off to find an empty classroom to lock ourselves in and silence.

We did so and immediately became a flurry of hands and lips and giggles.

"I don't want to keep hiding," He breathed as we walked to a desk, his forehead against mine. "I want to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want to."

"We might get some looks," I warned, but didn't exactly mind.

"I don't care." He shook his head and hastily pressed his lips back to mine. I sighed and kissed him back, taking note of his grabby hands. I let my fingers lace into his hair as his lips moved to my neck, his hand ducking under my skirt to play with me over my panties.

During the summer, we hadn't gotten that far. We were too scared of losing control and having someone hearing or just finding out due to our carelessness. But now it was pretty safe and without guilt.

Draco just lightly rubbed me, his fingers hitting just the right spot to make me gasp and sit a bit straighter, my back slightly arching. He was busy sucking a spot by my ear, making me stutter as I moaned lightly and gasped his name. I swore quite a bit as I felt myself getting close, and heard Draco chuckling into my skin.

"I can feel how wet you are through your panties. You want to come?" He asked, and I nodded hard. He kissed my lips a bit hard, pulling the orgasm from me, making me shake against him.

When all was said and done, I still held him close, just breathing in his scent. He smelled a bit like absinthe. I loved absinthe.

"Whoa," I breathed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You good?" He rubbed my back.

"I'm seeing stars," I smiled to myself, bringing my arms around him a bit better just to relax into a puddle.


	45. Chapter 45

When Harry came back from Dumbledore's that night, I was waiting for him.

"So, Marvolo..." He started, and I nodded.

"I find it funny how Voldemort has all these pureblood ideals, but he himself is a half-blood. Like Hitler and the Aryans. He thought German blonde haired and blue eyed people were the best, the supreme race, but he himself had brown hair and brown eyes. It just doesn't make sense, does it?" I sighed. "But what does it matter what blood we have or what color any part of us is?"

"You're technically muggle-born, aren't you?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Technically, yes." I nodded. "Though back home, my mom believed the both of us had ESP. She could see and communicate with the dead, and I had a little influence with electricity and could sometimes read minds."

"You don't sound confident." He snickered a little, making me smile.

"Well, the mind reading thing was only when I wasn't paying attention, and it was only between my mom and I. We were on the same wavelength or something. I don't know. And the electricity thing came in handy when I was working as a cashier and the computers began fucking up. Or if we had to be somewhere, I could think about all the stoplights being green, and they were. I don't know about anything else, though." I shrugged.

"You had a job?" He asked, eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, at a bookstore. Who knows, I may apply to work at Flourish and Blotts after all this." I shrugged again with a bigger smile.

"New question, what's up with you and Draco? I thought you and Fred..." He started.

"It's an arrangement we have. I've talked to him about it, and he's okay with me being polygamous." I said, then gave him a smile. "But only with Draco, I'm afraid. Sorry, Harry." I teased, getting him to laugh.

"Well, sucks to be me then." He joked.

"Yeah, I know you've got eyes for Ginny." I smiled, and he gave me a look. "I'm not telling Ron. But just so you know, he's cool with it."

"But she's still with Dean..." He sighed.

"Yeah, just you wait," I said, and Harry stared at me. "I'm not going to do anything, it's just going to happen. But anyway, you don't think I'm a slut or anything, do you?"

"As long as Fred knows and you're not cheating on him, no." He said, and I nodded appreciatively, then sighed.

"I miss him a lot, though. I want there to be some way I can see whenever I want, but that would just be pushing my luck." I blew a raspberry.

"Write him." Harry shrugged.

"That's just not good enough. I wanna actually see him. I think I'll get him a phone somehow." I hummed, considering that so we could video chat. "I'll figure something out."

"You're smart, I know you'll figure something out." Harry gave me encouragement and a pat on my back before he got up and walked off.

I decided to take that time to write to Fred, telling him about the first few days back, and how I missed him way too much. I wanted to see him, to feel him, and letters just didn't cover that. I was about to mail it once I was two pages in, and then added a little P.S. that Draco was treating me well, there was no need to worry.

I sent it almost immediately and found myself thinking about how long it would take to get a reply. See, with a phone, it wouldn't take but two seconds, probably. With owls and physical letters, it could take days. Wasn't this all for the aesthetic anyway?

"Explain to me one more thing," Harry then came up. "Quidditch. Why are so many people signed up?"

"Because you're the Captain," I said as if that were obvious. "Harry, people are believing that you were telling the truth now, so there's obviously an interest in you. And I mean, you've grown a shit load over the summer, too."

"What's my height got to do with anything?" He asked.

"Girls and boys hit puberty differently. It's earlier for girls, at about age eight, but twelve or thirteen for boys. You've finally had a growth spurt, congrats." I hummed.

"Thanks for putting it that way," He sighed, sounding uncomfortable.

"Anytime, buddy," I smirked as he walked off.

Oh, I loved my job here.


	46. Chapter 46

That night was the first Slug Club dinner, which Hermione, Harry, and I went to. Harry couldn't in the original series of events, but he could now since Snape didn't call him sir, professor. Yes, I was still laughing about that in my head.

Slughorn seemed focused on everyone but me, but I knew my turn was coming soon. But for now, I was imagining how Draco ate pussy.

"So, Miss Pitch, how did you discover you're a Seer?" He asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"She's more than a Seer," Harry said, and Slughorn looked interested.

"Harry, I will kill you twice." I sighed. "Seer is just what we call me because we don't have a name for what I am. But yes, I know the future."

"And the past, and everything else," Hermione said, sounding like she was rolling her eyes.

"And that's how you knew..." He stared at me.

"About the goldfish? Yes. And your hourglass, and that day..." I trailed off as he gave me a look. "I know everything. That's it."

"Well, you should tell us something." He nodded.

I smiled, having the perfect idea in mind. "Okay, the first day of class a couple of days ago. Snape is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Our first day, he started us off with nonverbal spells. In the original series of events, Harry here and Ron Weasley would've been paired together. Everyone was struggling in the class, but Snape decided to single them out. He was about to jinx Harry, so Harry used a shield charm, but verbally. So Snape asks if he remembers that they were doing nonverbal spells, and Harry says yes. Then, Snape corrects him with 'yes, sir' and Harry, he just says, 'there's no reason to call me sir, professor.'" I said, and half of their jaws dropped.

"But, I stepped in and became his partner so that wouldn't happen, he wouldn't get detention, and a load of other stuff." I shrugged.

"I said that?" Harry hissed.

"You said that, and it was amazing, you sarcastic little shit." I grinned. "I'll point it out to you later."

I completely zoned out for the rest of the dinner, and then remember that Dumbledore's hand was all fucked up thanks to the ring. So I had to update the Horcrux list...

_Tom Riddle's diary - destroyed_   
_Marvolo Gaunt's Ring - destroyed_   
_Salazar Slytherin's Locket - destroyed_   
_Helga Hufflepuff's Cup - destroyed_   
_Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem - destroyed_   
_Harry Potter - when the time comes_   
_Nagini the Snake - Neville_

All that was left was Nagini and Harry. Nice.

Right after the dinner was over, I headed to his office, lighting myself a cigarette on the way. I gave the password Acid Pops, from his note to Harry, "p.s. I enjoy Acid Pops."

To my luck, he was still awake and at his desk with Fawkes. Of course.

"Miss Pitch. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, sliding what seemed like an ashtray across his desk to me as I took a seat.

"Is the room secure?" I asked on an exhale.

"Always," He nodded and I didn't take the time to find the irony in that single word.

"Have you talked to Snape about your hand yet?" I nodded to his blackened hand.

"I have. I suppose you know what we have planned?" He hummed.

"Yeah, change of plan." I stumped out my cigarette butt before I looked up at him. "I'm going to kill you, not Snape."

"You are?" His eyebrows twitched upwards. "Why?"

"Well one, because there's a flaw in your plan I won't tell you about because it isn't time, and two, I want the Elder Wand." I shrugged. "You understand that absolutely no one else can know about this. Not even Snape."

Dumbledore took a moment and sighed. "If you say so. But you do know that I intend for the Elder Wand's power to die with me?"

"Oh well." I just shrugged. Dumbledore then smiled a little and tilted his head at me.

"How it must feel to be so sure of yourself." He said, and my lips parted in surprise.

"I'm sorry?"

"You must know that you have a certain air of arrogance about you, Miss Pitch. You're very used to getting what you want, and now you're becoming used to not being questioned." He said.

I had no response at all, so I just stood and walked out, going back to the dorms without getting caught somehow. I got ready for bed in silence, ignoring Hermione's questions on where I was.

To be honest, I was shocked. Sure, I've been called a bitch, I've been called a smartass before. But not by someone as wise and important as Dumbledore. Yeah, I hated him, but there was no denying that he was wise and very important.

Was this a reality check? How often did I say things that made me seem bitchy? I was scared of the answer.


	47. Chapter 47

"Are you alright? You've been quiet all morning." Draco asked the next day.

"Am I a bitch?" I asked with a frown.

Draco didn't answer, and I just frowned at the floor.

"Love, no. You aren't. You've been nothing but nice and lovely to me. But, to some people, you have been a little harsh. But not a bitch. You're not that bad." He held my arm to make me listen as he spoke.

I was still frowning, and Draco looked around before he dragged me into a bathroom and locked the door.

"How can I get you to believe you're not a bitch? How can I make you feel better?" He asked, looking legitimately concerned, which only made me feel worse.

I reached for him and pulled him into a hug, my arms tight around his neck, his around my waist.

It took less than a minute before Drano shifted against me. I looked up at him with a confused look.

"Bad timing, I know, but all I can think about is fucking you on the wall there." He nodded to a space of wall between two sinks.

It didn't take me but two seconds to think, and then I pulled back from Drano, slid my panties down my legs and stepped out them.  They weren't a pair that I cared about, so I tucked them into his pocket.

Draco had me against the wall in a split second after that. His lips crashed against mine, kissing me heatedly. I was already melting. He kissed down my shirt and pushed up my skirt to attach his lips to my wet heat, making me gasp and lace my fingers into his hair, messing it up in such a hot way.

But then it hit me what I was doing. I was distracting myself from the problem at hand. I pulled Draco's face away and kissed him softly, slowing everything down to a halt.

"Later," I breathed.

"But... okay." Draco sighed, and I got a distinct feeling that I was letting him down. I crossed my arms over myself and slid out of his grasp and left to go to my dorm and write to Fred.

He hadn't responded to the last one, and I didn't mind all that much. I wrote to him telling him how I felt, how it was worrying me to death if I was really so mean to people. If I was really being that mean, I honestly didn't realize it. I didn't want people to hate me, but...

Just the thought sent me into a near panic attack that I managed to partly stifle when Hermione came in.

"Briar? What's wrong?" She came over and sat by me.

"Am I a bad person?" I asked with teary eyes.

"No, I wouldn't say so." She shook her head.

"Oh, don't lie. I know you don't like me." I frowned.

"Why would you say that?" She looked confused, so I spilled. About everything. I told her about why I did what I did and how I was so tired and how I hated it when she criticized me, especially when I took days off to just sleep and my newfound smoking habit. Then with what Dumbledore said, and I sort of slipped about how he was a horrible person who couldn't be trusted. But I stopped myself there.

In the end, Hermione had the most pitiful look on her face I'd ever seen.

"Oh, Briar, I'm sorry. If I had known... but I suppose you couldn't have told me, with everything going on... I'm sorry. I understand now, and I understand why you do what you do. And I'm sorry that Dumbledore said that to you. You may be a little intense at times..."

"So I am a bitch." I sniffed, covering my face.

"No! No, you aren't. You're just intense. You may not realize what you say can be hurtful, but that doesn't mean you're a b- bitch." She stumbled over the swear.

"You think so?" I sniffled, looking up at her.

"Of course, Briar." She touched my arm. "Now, how can we get you feeling better? What if we got you to talk to Fred?"

I didn't have time to question it before she was leading me out and down to the fireplace in the empty common room. She stuck her head in and gave the address for WWW.

"Hey, is Fred there? Briar needs to talk to him." I heard her ask, then she pulled back and his head was in the fireplace. She gave me a smile and turned to leave.

"Briar? What's going on, love?" He asked and I sat before him.

"I was going to write to you, but Hermione caught me crying and thought I should just talk to you face to face," I explained, wiping my cheek of any stray tears.

"You were crying? Why?" He demanded, and I told him everything that happened. Fred listened and calmed me down to the point where I was just sniffling and listening to him crack jokes with a smile on my face.

"Have you talked about this with Draco?" He asked, and my face fell again.

"Yeah... I... we were getting uh, intimate when I got sad, and I just sort of left him hanging. Guess I can't blame him for being disappointed." I huffed.

"Well, if you don't want to have sex with him, don't. Never, ever force yourself into something like that, love. Never let anyone force you into that." Fred turned serious, and I nodded in understanding. When Fred was serious, which was rare, I took him fucking seriously.

"I miss you." I sniffed, wiping my cheek again.

"I miss you too. Say, when's the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"October twelfth," I answered.

"Just in time for your birthday." Fred grinned, making me giggle.

"You remembered." I smiled softly.

"Of course I remember your birthday. I love you." He just smiled, making me all warm and happy inside.

"So, I'll see you then?"

"You'll see me there." He nodded, promising.


	48. Chapter 48

When October twelfth came, five days before my birthday, I took Draco's hand and led him down to Hogsmeade as excited as could be.

"You're sure Fred's going to be okay with me there?" He asked for the hundredth time.

"He's fine. You're my boyfriend, too." I rolled my eyes with a smile.

Over the past month, Draco's come to understand my panic and why I freaked out that one time. We moved on and damn the boy was gifted with his tongue.

We met Fred outside of The Three Broomsticks and the three of us grabbed a booth together, one on each side of me.

Fuck, now I couldn't wait till Valentine's Day.

I saw the golden trio across the bar, Harry getting the attention of Slughorn. I saw Katie Bell going to the bathroom, and I smiled to myself.

"What?" Fred asked.

I sighed deeply. "In the original events, someone gets hurt today, but since I've changed things around, she's going to be fine." I smiled.

"Hurt? How? Who hurt who?" Draco asked.

"You hurt Katie Bell." I nodded to the bathrooms. "There's this cursed necklace that possesses you if you touch it. Voldemort gave it to you to get to... someone to kill them. You decided to do it through Katie."

"You mean in the original events where I was a..." He trailed off.

"A Death Eater? Yeah." I nodded.

"He was going to become a Death Eater?" Fred stared.

"He wouldn't have had a choice if I didn't step in. I gave him a choice." I nodded.

"I'm glad." Fred nodded. "You're a decent bloke when you're not a Death Eater." He nodded to Draco, who flushed and stammered out thanks.

We drank and talked and just were together, Fred holding my hand and Draco with his hand on my thigh. I was just now realizing how possessive these two were. They just had to be touching me in some way any time they could get close enough. Draco even went as far to hold my hand or my arm in class if he felt like it.

"So what's the deal with Slughorn?" Draco asked.

"He does this thing I like to call 'collecting people.' He finds famous or important people and sorts of keeps them for himself. It's why he's so interested and lenient with Harry." I explained.

"Why he's interested in you." Draco nodded.

"He's hardly interested in me. I think I scared him off." I said.

"What did you do?" Fred asked.

"He asked me to prove my omnipotence, and I brought up one of his worst memories," I said, making him chuckle.

"That's my girl." He praised, making me smile proudly.

He gave me a box wrapped up with a bow and told me to open it on my birthday. So, when my birthday came, I opened it up and saw the prettiest bra and panty set I'd ever laid eyes on. Lacy and a nice lilac color with rhinestones here and there. I suspected they were magic in some way, and when I read the card, I found I was right. They were self-cleaning and adjusted to my size no matter what size I was both hips and bust for a perfect fit. Genius, I love magic when it's used for applicable things like this.

I changed into the set and got on my uniform, and went down to the Great Hall, and I was greeted with tons of happy birthdays and some gifts.

"What did my brother get you?" Ron asked.

"None of your business." I smiled.

"Underwear," Ginny answered. "He asked my opinion on what you might like."

"Thanks, Ginny. I love your opinion." I grinned at her, planning to write to Fred later.

I opened some presents from the others and got nervous at the small white box Draco presented to me.

"Is it expensive?" I asked nervously.

"Just open it." He sighed.

I did so and saw a silver bracelet with an opal pendant encased in glass.

"I know Fred got you the necklace you always wear, I thought a matching bracelet might be nice." He shrugged as he spoke nervously, and I just turned to hug him.

He kissed my forehead, making me smile, then he took it and clasped it around my wrist for me, tight enough so it had no chance of slipping off.

"I love it, thanks." I blushed, still a little embarrassed over what people might think about me having two boyfriends.

"I don't know how you can manage two boyfriends, and I can't manage a single girlfriend." Harry shook his head, making me laugh as I helped myself to some tea and toast.

"Two boyfriends?" Ron looked appalled. "Since when?"

"August," Draco answered.

"Does Fred know?" Ron grew defensive.

"We became official after he gave us permission." Draco nodded, and Ron calmed a bit.

"Why two?" Hermione asked.

"I couldn't choose. I don't like choosing." I shook my head. "I just started with Fred first because he was legal."

"That's fair," She hummed. "Sorry I didn't get you anything, I forgot. You want something?"

"Actually, can you brew me an aging potion? I'm nineteen, I should look it." I sighed, pouting slightly.

"Yeah, sure. You ever been to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" She nodded.

"No. When do you wanna do this?" I asked.

"We have a free period right now..." She bit her lip, and I was already standing and ready to go.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I smiled widely.


	49. Chapter 49

I took about three sips to age myself up three years and could feel myself grow a couple of inches.

"Whoa," Hermione breathed. "You look... mature." She said and I went to look in the mirror, glad to see myself back in my normal body again. I ruffled my hair and smiled, happy with what I saw.

"You're the best, brightest, most amazing witch the ever was, Hermione. Thanks." I have her a hug before helping her clean up, and we stepped out together.

"Oh, wow." Draco breathed in the hall and took my hand, making me spin for him. "You're hot. I mean, not that you weren't hot before..."

"I get it, thanks." I smiled at him, happy about the positive feedback. "Guess I ought to get to work."

"Work? On what?" Harry asked.

"On my face. My bone structure changed as I grew up a little. And my clothes, they're a little small now..." I frowned down at my skirt, which was shorter than I liked it to be. I didn't even like skirts in general.

I went back to the dorms and enlarged my uniform, then tried it on for size. Once I had it perfect, I cleaned my face and redid my makeup to fit my slightly new face.

" _I'm never gonna be the cool guy, I'm more the one who's left out..._ " I sang softly as I blended my eyeshadow together. " _Of all the characters at school I am not the one who the story's about. Why can't someone just help me out, and teach me how to thrive? Help me to more than survive!_ "

Yeah, I was still a musical nerd no matter what universe I was in. I just didn't want to touch AVPM while I was here as I was scared of spilling something either drastically important or something that made no sense at all to the people here.

Like what the hell is a Hufflepuff? Are they particularly good finders? Where is the scarf of sexual preference? I need to speak with it right now. Am I straight? I think girls are too hot for me to be straight. Am I poly or pan or something? I need a definite answer.

But no, I couldn't ask because I doubt it really existed and it would make no sense to anyone if I did ask.

I joined everyone for class, and I was very aware of the looks I was getting throughout the day. I told Hermione and Harry about Slughorn's Christmas Party. I specifically told Hermione so she would invite Ron and maybe we can avoid the mess with Lavender.

" _Slug Club_ ," Ron sneered. "It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug..."

"We're allowed to bring guests," Hermione interrupted him. "And I was _going_ to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

"You were going to ask me?" Ron asked softly. Harry gave me a look, and I just snickered under my breath. I knew he was so uncomfortable with them talking like this.

"Yes," Hermione hissed. "But obviously if you'd rather I hooked up with McLaggen..."

Ron paused for a second. "No, I wouldn't." He finally mumbled, but we could all hear him anyway.

That afternoon there was a Gryffindor Quidditch practice, where I attended just because I wanted to witness Ron blowing his top over Ginny kissing Dean.

"OI!" Ron yelled and my eyebrows shot up my forehead. He was a lot more pissed than I imagined when reading the books.

"What?" Ginny asked coolly. God, I respected the shit out of her.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"

"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" She pointed out.

Dean tried to get her back to the common room, but Ginny being badass, independent Ginny, stood her ground and glared at her brother.

"Right, let's get this straight once and for all. It's none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron-"

"Yeah, it is!" Ron shouted at her. "Do you think I want people saying my sister's a-"

"A what?!" Ginny demanded when Ron turned red and shut up.

"Uncalled for, Ronald." I gave him a look.

"You have no room to be speaking. You don't hear what people are saying behind your back with how you act with Draco." He glared at me.

My eyebrows rose up even farther, if possible.

"You better choose your next words carefully," I warned.

"You have no room to speak, as you're just a bad influence on Ginny." He shrugged as if it were that simple.

"Once again, who I date and what I do is none of your fucking business. It's no ones but mine. Same goes for Ginny." I nodded to the girl, who looked stern and triumphant. She soon pulled me away and we went to the common room.

"Remind me to kiss Draco every time I see Ron walking by." I huffed.

"Only if you remind me to snog Dean." She said, and I smirked and nodded.

Yeah, she and Harry would end up together, but right now she wanted Dean, so who was I to get in the way? I let Harry have Cho even though I knew that would end badly. Actually, on second thought, I should let Lavender have Ron, just because she annoys him.

"Would you kill me if I wrote to Fred about this?" I asked.

"Nah, go ahead. There's a good chance both he and George will send separate Howlers to tell Ron to leave me alone." Ginny smiled to herself. "What I would do to see Ron get a Howler again..."

"Noted." I nodded, planning the letter out in my head. When we got into the common room, I began writing to him, Ginny beside me telling me to add certain things in.

"What are you two doing?" Dean asked, wrapping his arm around Ginny.

"Snitching on Ron," Ginny said.

"So much for our no-snitch policy in America." I sighed, and saw their confused looks, but ignored them.


	50. Chapter 50

November second was the day for Slytherin versus Gryffindor, and Ron looked ready to puke at any second. Especially when Lavender came up and wished him luck. It was hard to hide my snicker then. 

"I'm resigning. After today's match, McLaggen can have my spot." Ron said.

"Have it your way," Harry said and passed him a cup, which I just smirked at.

"Hello, everyone." Luna sat down across from me about the same time that Draco took a seat beside me and held my hand under the table.

"Nice lion, Luna." I nodded, and she gave me a warm smile.

"You look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup? Is it a tonic?" She asked and Harry pocketed the still sealed Felix Felicis. 

"You could be expelled for that," Hermione looked to Harry, and I leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear.

"There's nothing in his cup," I said, and Draco smiled, catching on to what was happening.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry told Hermione, and Ron got up, saying they had a game to win.

I didn't bother going to the game, as I knew the outcome, and instead, Draco snuck me into his dorm and had us kissing slowly as we sat on his bed. I slowly pulled back and just lied back, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't understand how I'm doing practically nothing, and yet I'm still tired." I huffed.

"I think you're sad," Draco lied beside me and took my hand.

"Sad?" I asked.

"Depressed, seeing as you're exhausted practically all the time." He nodded from beside me.

"Probably," I blew a raspberry.

"Before you dove into saving our world, did you have hobbies?" He asked, turning to look at me, and I remained watching the ceiling.

"I read a lot. I wrote a lot, too. I wanted to be an author." I smiled to myself. "I sang."

"Sing me something? Not from that annoying musical." He said, making me chuckle softly.

" _I'm tired, of tending to this fire. I've used up all I've collected. I have singed my hands. It's glowing, embers barely showing, proof of life in the shadows, dancing on my plans. They know that it's almost, they know that it's almost over. They know that it's almost, they know that it's almost over_..."

I licked my lips and took a stronger breath. " _The burning is so low it's concerning. Coz they know that when it goes out, it's a glorious gone. It's only time before they show me why no one ever comes back with details from beyond. They know that it's almost, they know that it's almost over. They know that it's almost, they know that it's almost over_..."

I hummed a little before moving to the last verse. " _Last year, I needed change of pace. Couldn't take the pace of change, moving hastily. But this year, though I'm far from home, in trench I'm not alone. These faces facing me. They know, they know... what I mean_."

Draco turned over me once I had finished and slowly, deeply kissed me, making me feel all sorts of shit.

It was around that time that the Slytherins had come back from being defeated, so I snuck out to join the Gryffindor party, and I stepped in right as Harry was telling Hermione that he didn't slip Ron a damn thing.

"You knew all along?" She looked at me.

"Of course." I nodded.

Just at that moment, Lavender pulled Ron down and kissed him, and Hermione turned away, walking out. I pulled on Harry's arm to follow her, and he came with me. She was sniffling at the end of a corridor, with her canaries.

"Charms spell. I'm just practicing." She sniffed.

"Well, they're really good," Harry said as we took seats on each side of her.

"How does it feel, Harry? When you see Dean with Ginny?" She asked. "I know. I see the way you look at her. You're my best friend." She said, then looked at me. "Am I right?"

I silently nodded, not having it in me to say a word.

Then Ron and Lavender just had to come out of nowhere and ruin everything. So, Hermione made her birds attack him, sending the two of them away.

Hermione cried then, and I truly felt for her. She curled up next to Harry, and I just sat, thinking to myself.

Yes, Ron deserved to suffer because he's been a dick lately, but Hermione didn't.

"Look, I can't help it if she's got her knickers in a twist," Ron said the next morning. "What Lav and I have, well, let's just say there's no stopping it. It's chemical."

I rolled my eyes and walked away as I didn't have it in me to be near him right now.

Yes, Ron (at times) was the embodiment of friendship and sunshine and happiness and all things good. But this wasn't one of those times. This time he was an actual idiot who was just hurting people around him.

So I told Fred and was pleased when Ron got a letter from him the day after I sent it, and his ears turned pink.

"You just can't let me have one good thing, can you?" He looked at me.

"Not when it's at the expense of others." I hissed.

"And since when did you care?" He snapped. "You need to stop inserting yourself into other people's business, Briar."

"Ron, that's literally my only job." I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Oh, and don't think I haven't forgotten about you and Ginny. I don't want her to end up like you." He spat, and I set down my utensils hard, gathering some attention.

"And what am I, Ronald?" I tilted my head. "No, go on. What were you going to say? Slut or whore?"

"Attention-seeking slut, actually. Thank you for proving my point." He nodded, and I was seething.

"You're despicable, you know?" I stood up and left.

"Whoa, hey, what happened?" Draco caught up with me as I lit a cigarette.

"Fucking Ron. Sorry, babe, I just wanna be with my cat right now." I couldn't even look at him.

Draco kissed my head and told me to feel better before he let me go.

And I was back to being sad again.


End file.
